Just Another Song
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed St. Jessica's Academy for Girls is a school that has been down on its luck for a few years, but that might change with new Music teacher and Glee Club coach Rebekah Mays. Will she be able to take them to Nationals.
1. Prologue

Yoana Petrova made her way into St. Jessica's Academy for Girls. It was her first year going to boarding school and she was nervous. She didn't know what any of it would be like? Would she like her roommate? Would find a girlfriend? Would people accept that she was gay? Would she be popular or an outcast?

Rebekah Mays was preparing for her first day as Glee Club director and music teacher for St. Jessica's. She was 24 and just out of college after getting her Master's. She really wanted to help the girls for the better like she was a John Keating or something, only without the getting fired part. She wouldn't mind the girls standing on their desks and saying "O Captain, my captain" though. She had probably seen way too many movies.

She started to sing to herself.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door and there's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

_I've been trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

**So this is going to be a little different. This story is going to be taking place at an all-girls school. It'll also be taking place in the same universe as **LocalXmusicXjellybeanX's **new story. I need 11 girls. Yoana is played by Alyson Stoner and Rebekah is played by Lucy Hale.**

Name:  
Age:  
Year: Freshman and Sophomores only  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Portrayer: Must be someone who sings in English and hasn't been in one of my stories before. Also born after 1989  
Sexuality: Not all girls can be lesbian/bisexual  
If Straight, do they have a boyfriend:  
Clothing Style:  
Sleepwear:  
What kind of roommate would they like:  
History:  
Audition song: List 3  
Storylines:  
Other:


	2. Chapter 1

Rebekah put up the sign-up sheet on the wall. She knew that the girls would be moving in and she wanted to make sure to advertise in every dorm. She thought about going door-to-door, but realized that would be incredibly time-consuming and probably kind of desperate. It might have even been a little stalkerish.

Yoana turned the key to her dorm room and walked inside. She saw that her roommate had moved in, but wasn't in the room yet. She had wanted the bed by the window, but it looked like she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She sat down on the other bed, realizing that she needed to get her sheets out. Her father had sent her there so she could get a break from reality. She had finally revealed what her mother did to her when she was younger.

Since it was Sunday, the girls weren't in their uniforms. As a result, Yoana was wearing a black tank top with a gold miniskirt. As she was making her bed, a shorter girl with long brown hair walked into the room. She wore a Team Delena T-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm Audrie." The girl greeted. She looked at the name on the door. "You must be Yoana. So do you speak English?"

"You know that's a very rude question to ask something." Yoana replied with a frown.

"Well I've never seen that name before." Audrie argued. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's Bulgarian." Yoana explained.

"Well you don't sound like you're from Bulgaria." Audrie pointed out, even though she had no idea what someone from Bulgaria sounded like.

"My father is and he owns a stake in the Mets." She replied.

"So what does your mom do?" Audrie asked as her roommate frowned. "I don't mean to pry."

"My mom's in prison." Yoana explained.

"For what?" Audrie questioned.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to pry!" Yoana snapped at her.

"Okay, don't tell me." Audrie replied. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Well you can not ask so many personal questions." Yoana suggested. "Anyway, it'd probably be better if we went somewhere else for this. Maybe we can see what kind of food they have on campus."

"I heard that there is a McDonald's, a KFC, and a Taco Bell along with two cafeterias and a Starbucks in the library." Audrie explained as she put some shoes on and the two walked out of the room. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, me and boys don't get along." Yoana replied.

"Well I guess that's something you won't have to worry about here." Audrie responded before she noticed something on the bulletin board. "What's this? What's a show choir?"

"It's a club where people sing covers of songs." Yoana explained as she looked and saw the sheet on the wall.

"Oh, I've done that before." Audrie replied. "I have my own YouTube channel. It says it meets tonight at 8:00. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Yoana replied. "But I wanna get some food."

On another floor in the same building, Lisandra Hale was ready to start her high school career. She did like the benefits of having a rich stepdad and she really wanted to try the boarding school experience. She walked into her room and noticed that her roommate wasn't there yet. She wanted a roommate that was cool and not one of those bookworm types.

While she was setting up, she heard someone singing from outside the hall. The singing continued as the door opened. She was a slightly, but only slightly, larger girl with long blonde hair wearing a black leather miniskirt with a long-sleeved black tee and knee socks. She was getting used to wearing them to get ready for her uniform.

_If you want it, take it, I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore  
I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more  
This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more_

_The thought on your body, I came alive it was lethal, it was fatal  
But I woke up every day oh baby_

_This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more  
This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more_

"That was pretty good." Lisa commented. "So you're Katie Stephenson, aren't you?"

"No, it's Ca-Dy Stephan-son" The blonde corrected. "So you're Lisandra, right?"

"I actually go by Lisa." The redhead declared.

"I actually like Lisandra better. It sounds very Greek." Cady replied. "So I need to put lots of stuff on the walls. I have a box full of posters and there's another one in the lobby."

"I'm okay with whatever you wanna put on the walls." Lisa declared as Cady began to put up pictures of popstars, all of them seemed to be female, but she didn't think that there was anything unusual about that. "So do you not like One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer?"

"I like Miley and Selena better." Cady explained. "I am so glad that she dyed her back to brown. It looks like much better that way. Doesn't she look so hot in this picture? I think that she's a total babe."

"I guess that you could say that she's hot." Lisa replied. "But I don't exactly swing that way. Wait, do you?"

"Yeah, I've known ever since I saw the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show when I was 12." Cady stated. "You don't have a problem with me being a lesbian do you?"

"Are you going to do anything like look at me when I'm changing?" Lisa asked her.

"Not if you don't want me to." Cady answered. "I've never actually had sex with a girl."

"Well I haven't either." Lisa quipped. "I haven't had it with a guy either. It's too bad that there aren't any here, but you probably love it."

"Well it's definitely a good thing." Cady admitted. "So do you wanna come with me to get my other box?"

"Sure, why not?" Lisa remarked as they went out into the hall. Lisa stopped as soon as she noticed something on the bulletin board. She turned her head to look it over.

"What are you reading?" Cady asked. She was unable to read it herself because she couldn't read for some reason. She long tried, but she just couldn't and as a result, she had gotten Cs all throughout middle school.

"It's a flier for Glee Club auditions tonight at 8:00." Lisa explained. "We should go."

"That's basically a singing club isn't it?" Cady inquired. Lisa nodded. "I'm so in."

Elsewhere, Isabella Lawrence was heading back to her room. She had just come back from the tennis court and decided to head to the shower. Her roommate still hadn't arrived yet. The bathroom was empty to her knowledge. At the very least, no one was in the showers or walkways. She disrobed and let the warm water caress her skin. She thought back to one that she had shared the shower with her boyfriend and it had been so hot. She began to sing to herself as she washed up. She was glad the stalls had doors so someone couldn't just barge in.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore so full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all  
If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I aint got you, you, you _

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore so full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all  
If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I aint got you _

_If I aint got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I aint got you with me baby_

She returned to her room wearing a pink towel to see that she was no longer alone. The girl was taller than her with long brown hair in a single braid. She was wearing a blue sundress with various types of flowers on it.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." She replied as she held her hand out.

"I'm Bella." The shorter girl replied as she shook the hand. Unfortunately, the hand that she used happened be the one that she was holding her towel with and it fell to the floor, causing her body to be revealed.

"Well, that's an interesting way to meet someone." Cassie commented as Bella hastily pulled her towel up.

"I should get dressed." She stated as she noticed Cassie was still looking at her. "Could you…?"

"Sorry." Cassie apologized. "So were you interested in any after school clubs?"

"I was thinking of joining this Glee Club." Bella replied as she went into her closet and pulled out a green long-sleeved dress. Within a short amount of time she was wearing it. "You can turn around now."

"Yeah, I was hoping that there would be a Glee Club." Cassie replied. "Did you know that I won my school's version of _The Voice?" _

"What did you win?" Bella asked curiously.

"A $25 to John's Pizzeria in Manhattan." Cassie answered. "I would say that it was worth the trip."

At 8:00, Rebekah was a bit surprised by the turnout. She was expecting more people. Some of them weren't even good. She decided that she could do one more round of auditions on Monday night. She would announce them to her class.

Yoana walked on the stage because it was her turn.

"My name is Yoana Petrova and I will be singing 'Cry' by Faith Hill." She announced.

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all misery would be well spent yeah_

_Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

Her roommate followed her up after giving her a thumbs-up to let her know that she had killed it.

"My name is Audrie Turner and I will be singing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus." She stated.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed I fell under your spell  
Of love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in the blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you wreck me_

Rebekah was glad that she had at least seen a few good singers but hoped that she would be able to find enough.

So we meet our first characters. We have Audrie played by Megan Nicole, Cady played by Meghan Trainor, Lisa played Bella Thorne, Bella played by Jacquie Lee and Cassie played by Hailey Gardiner. The songs are "Break Free" by Ariana Grande and "If I Aint Got You" by Alicia Keys. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

It was late at night and Elle Greene was still waiting for her roommate to arrive. She was dressed for bed. She was dressed in a black tank top. Normally she would wear sweatpants, but it was too hot and opted just to wear her black panties. She was about to turn the light out when the door opened.

"Hello, Love" She greeted as she put her bags down and gave Elle a hug. She had a Hampshire accent. "I'm Renee."

"I'm Elle." The American replied, returning the hug.

"Were you just about to go to bed?" Renee asked. Elle nodded. "I'm so sorry for getting in so late. I'm still getting used to life here in the states."

"What part of England are you from?" Elle inquired.

"I'm from Hampshire." Renee replied. Elle had no idea where that was but figured it was where New Hampshire got its name. "So I should probably get changed for bed."

Renee took off her dress and changed into a baby blue tank top with a pink pair of shorts that Elle honestly didn't think covered much more than what she was wearing.

"So how do you feel about sharing a bed?" Renee joked.

"Um…I…I have a boyfriend." Elle stammered while blushing.

"I was just kidding." Renee declared. "And sharing a bed doesn't have to be anything sexual. So, I'm gonna brush my teeth. Good night."

In the morning, sophomore Claire May woke up and began to put on her uniform. She left her long blonde hair down as she put on her white collared blouse with a navy tie, blue and green plaid miniskirt and navy socks that went to her shins. It also came with a navy blazer, but they didn't have to start wearing them into the fall. She saw her roommate was still asleep. She went over to where she was sleeping and clapped her hands together right by her ears.

"What? Where's the fire?" Livvy Thompson, her roommate asked as she shot up. She was wearing red short pajamas.

"We have class in 20 minutes." Claire told her.

"Fuck, I overslept." Livvy cursed as she jumped out of bed. She began to look for her uniform. It was Thankfully, it was hanging on her closet door. She rushed to get dressed as Claire watched in amusement. She was currently struggling with the hooks of her bra. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me get dressed?"

"No, this is fun to watch." Claire replied. "So I think that the best time to get some breakfast would be after class because there is much less rush. You know you have a major case of bedhead."

"That's because I need more than twenty minutes to get ready in the morning." Livvy quipped as she took out her hairbrush and began brushing.

"You don't have twenty minutes, you have about six, because the classroom is about five minutes away." Claire explained. "So who's that hottie in the picture on your desk. Is it your brother?"

"No, that is my boyfriend." Livvy stated, looking at the picture of the boy with gelled brown hair and bushy eyebrows as she straightened her skirt. "Hands off."

"Don't spazz about it." Claire replied. "He's a bit young for my taste anyway. Anyway, it's time to go to class and if you're not ready, I'm leaving without you."

"I'm ready." Livvy declared. She decided to text her boyfriend on the way to let him know that she missed him. She had this idea to send him some pictures but wasn't entirely sure about how to do it.

Their first class was Geography. The teacher was a man with dark skin and curly black hair with a bit of stubble.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted them. "My name is Colin Simmonds. You can call me Mr. Simmonds or Colin if you see me outside of class. So let's start with someone basic. Who can find roughly where we are on the globe? Anyone?"

There were no volunteers, so he decided that he had to pick someone.

"You in the back with the blonde." He said as he pointed at Claire. She sighed and walked up. "What's your name?"

"Claire May." She answered unenthusiastically.

"So, Claire, would you care to find us on the globe?" He asked. She pointed to the island just off the coast of North America. "That is correct. You can take your seat."

Elsewhere, Rebekah was teaching her freshman music class.

"So this isn't your average music class." She stated. "Yes you will be learning about music history and how to play it, but there will be also be about seven minutes at the beginning of class, where you can either sing something or play something if you want to. There's a piano over there and I'm working on getting a guitar."

"So we can just sing anything?" Elle asked.

"Well not today. Today is I'm going to show that I am indeed qualified to teach this." Rebekah remarked before she sat down at the piano.

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began  
It was 102, nothing to do man it was hot so we jumped in  
We were summertime sipping, sipping sweet tea kissing off of your lips  
Tee shirt dripping, dripping wet how could I forget_

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me you and me_

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me_

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began_

The girls clapped as she finished.

"Thank you. Now one more announcement: tonight at 8:00, I will be having Glee Club auditions." She stated. "I hope that some of you will find the time to make it there."

After class was over, two of the girls went back to their dorm room.

"So that teacher sure is different from what I was expecting." The pink-haired girl, Gabriella Jameson, said. She had a Yorkshire accent. "She can definitely sing."

"Well, I bet I can sing as well as her." Her Hispanic roommate, Alessandra Vega, replied. "So do you think that you'll go to that Glee Club thing?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do it." Gabriella stated. "So has anyone ever told you that you snore before?"

"My sister has." Alessandra replied. "I'm actually glad that I got a roommate from England because she goes to college at Cambridge."

"That's really not that close to where I'm from." Gabriella explained. "It's basically like comparing someone from Boston to someone from here."

"Well here in Queens, we don't have as many problems with people from Boston as people from the Bronx do." Alessandra explained.

"I still get confused about all of the different parts of the city." Gabriella admitted.

"Well it's simple. We've got Manhattan where the richest of the rich live and where our rival school is located. There's Queens where we are. Brooklyn is kind of lower down and they have the basketball team. Then there's the Bronx which has the Yankees and finally there's Staten Island, but no one really likes anyone from Staten Island." Alessandra explained.

"Why not?" Gabriella inquired.

"Have you ever seen the show, _Jersey Shore?" _Alessandra asked. "Most of the people are like that. Think of them as the Hufflepuff of New York."

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Gabriella responded with a laugh.

"Hey Harry Potter is almost." Alessandra declared. "I went as Hermione for Halloween last year."

In her room, Elle was warming up her voice for the auditions. She really didn't want to blow it. She had since changed into a black leather jacket with a white tank top and jeans. It felt good after being in a short skirt all day.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even he's right beside you  
We he says those words that hurt, do you read the ones I wrote you  
Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the makeup running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the thing little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the makeup running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the thing little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_  
_Cause I'm not fine at all, no I'm really not fine at all_  
_Tell this is just a dream cause I'm really not fine at all_

"That sounds pretty good." Renee told her as she entered the room wearing a green silk robe.

"Are you going to the auditions?" Elle asked her.

"Yeah, I just needed to get ready." Renee replied.

That night just before auditions, Claire walked through the door.

"Have we met before?" Rebekah asked her. "You just look really familiar."

"No." Claire replied. She began to wonder if the teacher was a weirdo. "I'm just here to audition."

"Okay you're up first." Rebekah told her. "State your name and what song you're singing."

"My name is Claire May and I will be singing 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera." She declared.

_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me Every day, it's as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world,  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside_

Next up was Renee. She was wearing a pastel purple dress with a gold necklace.

"My name is Renee Martin and I will be singing 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith." She announced.

_She says "I'm walking in a straight line." That's not really her style  
And they all got the same heartbeat but hers is falling behind  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down  
Yeah they're invincible and she's just in the background_

_And she says_

"_I wish that I could be like the cool kids cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids like the cool kids  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids cause all the cool kids they seem to get it  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids"_

The last audition was Alessandra. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped length dress with a matching headband and long brown boots.

"My name is Alessandra Vega and I will be singing 'Heroes' by Tove Lo." She stated.

_We go hideaway in daylight  
We go undercover when under sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty that's where we run_

_Everyday people do everyday things but I can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now we are a different kind we can do anything_

_We could be heroes, we could be heroes  
Me and you we could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you we could be_

"Thank you everyone, the list will be on my door in the morning, so make sure to check it out." She replied. "I'll also be sending it in any email to school accounts so you can check that instead if you want."

The following morning, Rebekah put up the list on her door.

**Elle Greene  
Lisandra Hale  
Gabriella Jameson  
Cassidy Lane  
Isabella Lawrence  
Renee Martin  
Claire May  
Yoana Petrova  
Cadelyn Stephanson  
Olivia Thompson  
Audrie Turner  
Alessandra Vega**

So we met the rest of the girls in this chapter. We have Elle played by Emma Roberts, Renee played by Birdy, Claire played Sasha Pieterse (had to put that scene in there), Livvy played by Miranda Cosgrove, Gabriella played by Amelia Lily, and Alessandra played by Ally Brooke. Also there's Colin played by Corbin Bleu. The songs are "19 You + Me" by Dan + Shay, and "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Rebekah walked into the teachers' common room. It was where the teachers who were living on campus hung out.

"If it isn't the world's shortest teacher." Holly Golightly, one of the English teachers replied. She was about average height with long black hair and around the same age. Rebekah smiled because she had a bit of a crush on her. "How are you doing Bekah?"

"I'm good." Rebekah replied. "I got enough girls for the Glee Club that I was starting, even though I have no idea what I should name it."

"I'm sure that you'll come up with something good." Holly replied. "I still haven't decided what the first book I should assign is."

"Why don't you just assign _The Hunger Games_?" Rebekah suggested. "I mean I loved it back when I was in high school."

"God, I can't believe it's been 7 years already." Holly stated. "It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Well I need to get to class, so see you later." Rebekah replied.

That afternoon, the Glee Club was having its first rehearsal.

"Good afternoon girls." Rebekah stated. "Welcome to the Glee Club at St. Jessica's. There will be a new name for it in the future. We have a bit of a short week. I noticed that I have some of you in my music class, and I forward to getting to know all of you. Just like I would in my class, I'm going to open the floor to whoever wants to sing."

Bella walked to the center of the room.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd_

_And I need you and I miss you  
And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I, I don't _

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd_

_And I still need you, and I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you if I could just hold you tonight_

After rehearsal, Yoana walked over to Bella. She wanted to become friends with her and get to know her because she wanted to make sure if the crush was worth pursuing. The last thing that she wanted was for the girl to turn out to be straight and make a fool of herself.

"I'm Yoana, what's your name?" She asked.

"Bella." The other girl answered.

"Like _Twilight." _Yoana replied.

"Yeah, it's kind of where I got the name from." Bella responded. "Though, I actually like Alice more."

"So do you wanna get some dinner?" Yoana asked.

"Sure." She replied.

The two of them headed to McDonalds and took a seat at the table.

"So do you like going to school here?" Yoana questioned.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay." Bella replied. "I don't really like not being able to see my boyfriend, though and I miss my parents. The distance thing is challenging you know."

"I don't really know." Yoana admitted. "So you have a boyfriend, then?"

"Yes and he's so cute." Bella gabbed. "Look at these pictures of him."

Yoana tried to be interested but she was disappointed. She did still want to be friends with her.

"I can't really see it, but boys aren't really my type." Yoana replied.

"Wait, did you ask me on a date?" Bella responded.

"No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner." Yoana responded. "Just because I like girls doesn't mean that I want to have sex with every one I see."

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

After dinner, Yoana went back to her room to find that Audrie was singing.

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show  
And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all  
If you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this, how am I gonna be an optimist about this  
If your close your does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_Oh where do we begin: the rubble or our sins  
Oh where do we begin: the rubble or our sins_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all  
And If you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before  
Oh How am I gonna be an optimist about this, how am I gonna be an optimist about this  
If your close your does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

"Hey." Audrie greeted her. "What's up?"

"Have you ever liked someone who's already with someone else?" Yoana questioned.

"Yeah, in fact, there was this guy." Audrie answered. "His girlfriend was a huge bitch and he just couldn't see it."

"So what did you do?" Yoana replied. She wondered if she should be taking notes. She knew it was a longshot, but there was still a chance.

"Well I decided to wait it out and eventually she screwed up." She explained. "Just because that sounds like something out of a Taylor Swift song doesn't mean that it's not true. Who's this person that you like anyway."

"You can say girl." Yoana replied.

"Oh, so it's a girl here at school…" Audrie remarked.

"It's not you if that's what you're worried about." Yoana stated.

Later in the week, Elle came back from preparing for bed when she saw Renee on the bed in a white tee and black panties, reading a _Cosmopolitan. _

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm reading all about sex tips." Renee answered. "You know this has stuff to not make you look like an amateur during your first time. I wish that I had had it. Though, I must say that there is nothing that the feels better than a girl going down on you with her tongue. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No…well kind of." Elle replied with a blush.

"How do you kind of have sex?" Renee questioned as she turned a page.

"Well I…" Elle stated before muttering something softly.

"What?" Renee questioned. "I didn't hear that."

"I gave my boyfriend a blowjob." Elle shouted with bright red cheeks. "I didn't really like it."

"Well maybe you should take that as a sign that you two aren't meant to be together." Renee opined. "It says so right here."

The truth was that Elle had been feeling different ever since she had come. In gym, she found herself looking at the girls changing longer than she usually did and she couldn't say that she didn't like her roommate's current state of dress. She was starting to wonder if maybe she might be gay. She wasn't sure how she would tell her dad because he had much bigger things to worry about. She figured that the right thing to do was to break up with her boyfriend. She took her laptop into the study room and took out Skype.

"So I have something that I need to do." She replied. "I don't think that this is working anymore. I need to focus on figuring some stuff out about myself. I'll sing something to make it easier to understand."

_One more kiss could the best thing  
One more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now and this world falls on me  
In this world, there's real and make believe, this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go let me go _

_And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I know  
But all the pieces fall apart, you will be the only one who knows who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go_

_You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who _

She then closed the window and turned off the computer with tears in her eyes. The fact that she might have been was confusing and scary.

The following day, Renee was performing.

_I know a girl, she puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done I can to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_Boys you can break,  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong, boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth of a woman's good, good heart_

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too  
So mothers be good to your daughters too  
So mothers be good to your daughters too _

On Friday night, Bella walked into her room to see that Cassie was watching TV. It was some of Disney movie or something about a girl with superpowers trying to live a normal life. It looked like it could be an interesting show, and she needed to see if she could find it on Netflix.

"Hey." Cassie said as she entered the room.

Bella went to her laptop and decided to check her email. She saw that she got an update from her boyfriend's twitter.

"Just scored with hot chick." She read. "Oh my God."

She looked at the attached picture. It was definitely not her.

"Who is that?" Cassie asked as she came to look at the computer.

"That is my boyfriend." She replied. She wasn't sure what she would do about it.

The following day during their Saturday rehearsal, Yoana was singing something.

_Well she was an American girl raised on promises  
She didn't know that there was a little more to life somewhere else  
After all it's a great big world with lots of places to run to  
Yeah and if she had to die trying she had one little promise she was gonna keep_

_Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby_

_Make it last all night  
She was an American girl_

_Well it was kind of cold that night she stood alone on the balcony  
Yeah she could watch the cars go by out on 441 like waves crashing on the beach  
And for one desperate moment there he crept into her memory  
God it's so painful when something that's so close, is still so far out of reach_

_Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl  
Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl_

After it was over, she went to see if Bella wanted to get lunch again, but she noticed that the girl looked upset.

"I don't think I want to get lunch today." Bella replied before she walked away.

So Yoana likes Bella, and Bella's boyfriend cheated on her. Are these connected? Also Elle dumped her boyfriend because she's confused about her sexuality. The songs are "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Pompeii" by Bastille, "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down, "Daughters" by John Mayer, and "American Girl" by Tom Petty. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriella looked through the room in the morning for her uniform. She found most of it and put what she could find on. She began to look through her closet for the rest. She stood there in everything put but her skirt as Alessandra came in.

"Have you seen my skirt?" She asked her roommate.

"I was pretty sure that it was under your bed." Alessandra replied. Gabriella then crawled under it and pulled it out. "You have a nice butt."

"Thanks." Gabriella replied with a smile as she put her skirt. "Are you interested in seeing all of it?"

"If you mean do I want to see you naked, then no." Alessandra replied. "We should probably get going to class."

Gabriella frowned, but she knew that she would be able to find some girl. It seemed like it was the only option at the moment unless she could hitch a ride off campus. She didn't mind because girls were better kissers anyway.

Later in the day, they went to Glee club.

"Okay, so we're going to start by taking it back a few years." Rebekah declared. "This week we will be singing songs from 2014. There were a lot of great songs and I'm sure that all of you will be able to find something that you like. Does anyone have anything that they want to sing?"

"I'll go." Alessandra volunteered.

_Midnight you come and pick me up no headlights  
Long drive could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fake interview, it's been a while since I have even heard from you heard from you  
_I should just tell you to leave cause I know exactly where it leads  
But I watch us go round and round each time

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_Take me home, just take me home  
Just take me home _

_So you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
We never go out of style, we never go out of style_

After the rehearsal, Claire headed to her tutoring session with Mr. Simmonds. She didn't really need help, but she wanted to spend some time with that source of man candy.

"So I'm a bit surprised that you asked for this." He remarked. "You don't seem like you need it."

"Well I want to make sure that I get an A." Claire lied. "So it's nice that we're doing this over dinner."

"Well that's a benefit of being able to do it here." Colin stated.

"It's too bad that we can't be somewhere more private." She replied.

"That probably wouldn't be a very good idea." He declared.

"Seriously what's the worst that could happen?" She challenged. "You can teach me all sorts of things. I don't care if it's against the rules."

She then began to sing.

_Electric lights, blow my mind but I feel alright  
Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die  
You catch my eye, girl you wanna fly I'm so alive  
Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die_

_I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_

_Get my guitar, sunglasses on, so light it up  
Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die_

_I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Colin replied. "So let's get back to tutoring."

Once it was over, she went back to her and let out an annoyed grunt.

"What's your problem?" Livvy asked her. She was dressed in a blue hoodie with a pastel blue t-shirt underneath and white capris.

"Nothing, I'm just having boy troubles." Claire replied.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend." Livvy remarked.

"I don't. It's complicated, but it's not something that you need to be concerned about." Claire snapped.

"Okay, you don't have to be so bitchy about it." Livvy shot back as Claire began to get changed. It didn't take long for her to end up in a white tank top and black sweatpants. "So I have no idea what song I want to sing."

"It can't be that hard." Claire stated. "Just take something off your iPod from 2014."

Livvy then got up and grabbed a towel but she didn't have any shower supplies.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm heading to the pool." The dark-haired girl replied. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'm gonna pass." Claire responded.

The next afternoon, Livvy began to sing her song.

_8:00 on Friday night, I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone  
Saying come on, he aint worth the pain do what you gotta do to forget his name_

_Now there's only thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past goodbye_

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender  
Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender_

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor  
Spin me round and let him buy a couple more  
But before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy  
Cause tonight it's all about dancing with my girls to DJ put that song on replay_

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender  
Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender, hey bartender_

After practice, Rebekah went out on a dinner of her own. She was thinking of ways to ask Holly out. Before she could come up with anything, Holly came up to her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite 5'2 hazel-eyed brunette on campus." She stated. "Are you eating alone tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a lot of friends." Rebekah admitted.

"Sure, you do." Holly argued as she took a seat by her. "You have me."

"So…do you think you might…wanna go…?" Rebekah babbled.

"What?" Holly questioned.

"On a date." Rebekah finished. "Do you think that you might want to go on a date sometime? That is if you're not busy or anything."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you blush?" Holly questioned. "Dates aren't really my thing, but if you ever want to hook up, you can come by my room."

Rebekah frowned because it really wasn't what she wanted, even though she had had fantasies of sex with her. She did consider the possibility that maybe Holly could be won over.

"Can we finish dinner first?" She asked.

Elsewhere, Cady was working on her homework on her computer when Lisa appeared behind her.

"Can I help you, Lisandra?" She asked. She seemed adamant on using the girl's full name.

"I was wondering if you could rap by any chance." The redhead stated. "The song that I want to sing has a rap bridge and I can't really do it."

"I've done a little bit of rapping." Cady replied.

"Thanks, it really helps." Lisa replied as she gave her roommate a hug.

The two of them were performing it the following afternoon.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door hey_

_Said you were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part she broke your heart and ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

Then Cady came in.

**Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back dumbstruck boy ego intact  
Look boy why you so mad, second guess him but shoulda hit that  
Hey Lisa, you picked the wrong lover,  
You shoulda pick that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh cause he's trying to be a hipster  
Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care_

At the end of the week, they got together to perform a song with Gabriella singing the lead.

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Keep me locked up in your broken mind I keep searching never been able  
To find a light behind your dead eyes not anything at all  
You keep living in your light ever deceitful and ever unfaithful  
Keep me guessing keep me terrified take everything from my world_

_Say can you help me right before the fall  
Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say keep me guessing keep me terrified  
All I really want is something beautiful to say you keep living in your own light  
All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever  
All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever_

_You keep living in your own lie, keep me guessing keep me terrified  
All I really want is something beautiful to say _

_Say can you help me right before the fall  
Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say words are weapons of the terrified  
All I really want is something beautiful to say keep me guessing keep me terrified  
All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever  
All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever_

Rebekah then headed to Holly's room yet again.

So Rebekah and Holly did get together, but not the way she expected. Will she be able to find the love she wants with her? The songs are "Style" by Taylor Swift, "Break the Rules" by Charli XCX, "Bartender" by Lady Antebellum, "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato and Cher Lloyd, and "Words As Weapons" by Seether. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

Rebekah woke up in Holly's bed on Monday morning.

"Morning." Holly said as she rubbed her fellow educator's chest.

"I should…probably go…don't want girls to see me…" Rebekah stated, letting out a few moans in between. She tried her best to get up.

"We probably have enough time to go once." Holly urged.

"Okay…one more." Rebekah agreed. She hoped no one would be able hear her through the walls. She also found out that she had a new favorite number.

As she walked out of the room, she began to sing to herself.

_I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart and ignore all of your messages  
I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down every time you come around oh, oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go, go, go again_

_And again and again and again and again _

_I throw all of your stuff away, and I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh _

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, again And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again _

She suddenly had an idea for a theme of the week.

Cassie woke up wondering something. She had a bit of trouble sleeping because Bella was still crying about her breakup. She felt really bad for the girl since the first heartbreak was usually the hardest. She remembered hers when she was 14.

What she was wondering about was what she was going to do after graduation. She knew that she still had two years to figure it out but she wanted to have an idea before she graduated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to college and if she did, what she would go for.

She thought about what song she would sing even though she didn't know what the theme was going to be. She had one that she was thinking about and she really hoped that it would fit within the week's theme.

"I've decided that this week's theme will be Demi Lovato." Rebekah declared. Cassie smiled. "Demi is a girl that got into acting at a young age. She faced the struggles that many young actors that child stars go through and went into rehab at only 18, but she perseveres and made it out stronger than ever before."

"I have something I want to sing." Cassie volunteered as she walked on the stage.

_How to choose who to be  
Well let's see there are so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head a voice says_

"_Why not try everything? Why stop? Reach for any dream"  
I can rock, cause it's my life and now it's time _

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see there's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be I am wanna find out who I am inside  
Who will I be I wanna show the, the way that I can shine _

_Who will I be oh yeah, yeah _

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see there's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me who will I be_

_Who will I be  
Who will I be _

All the girls clapped her hands as she finished.

"That was a great song, Cassie." Rebekah told her. "I hope that you get the chance to figure out what you want."

After rehearsal, Livvy was taking a cab to go and meet her boyfriend. As long as she came back before curfew, she could leave. She even had a plan to get back before dark.

She went to meet her boyfriend Devan at Applebee's. It was something that the two of them could afford and something that wouldn't be too busy on a school night.

"So what did you do today?" She asked him.

"Well I accidentally set my lab partner on fire." Devan told her. She gasped. "But he's okay. He just has some minor burns that will probably heal."

"I don't know if I should be surprised at this or not." She commented. "How many accidents is this?"

"It's only the second one." He remarked. "So how are things going for you? How are things with your roommate?"

"Well they're okay. We don't get along the best and I'm pretty sure that she is trying to convince one of the teacher's to be in a relationship with her." Livvy explained. "How's school going for you?"

"It's going better, but I have seem to have the book that that I was assigned to read. I need to buy another one of those." Devan answered.

"Oh, Devan, you are such a mess." She teased him.

"But that's what you like about me, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is." She confirmed.

_La-di-da yeah_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor cause he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said that we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed _

_We were so different but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind, no one can change this heart of mine _

_And you said that we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed _

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make but look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love _

"Well that was different." He commented. "I don't know what to say to that."

"It was a compliment." She told him.

Later in the week, Claire was at yet another tutoring session. She made sure to sit close to him and opened her top two buttons so he could see her cleavage. She knew that she was not just going to let him tell her no.

"So what's the tallest mountain in the US?" Colin asked.

"Mt. McKinley. It was named after William McKinley, who was president, but then got shot by some insane freak." She answered.

"So do you know where it is?" He questioned.

"I remember that it was somewhere cold." She remarked.

"Well that's pretty much a given with how high it is." He pointed out before he looked at her breasts. He blushed and turned away. "It's in Alaska."

"You like them, don't you?" She asked. "You know you can touch them if you want to. We could go somewhere more private."

"You know that we can't do this." He told her.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I'm your teacher." He argued. "And you're 16. Everything that you want to do is illegal."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to break your heart?" She asked. "That's it, isn't it? You think that I'm going to get bored and leave you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to hurt you."

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, so far haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize baby I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break oh yeah, yeah  
There's just so much you take give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips, every time you run whoa, whoa _

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste  
So let me give your heart a break,  
Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away but some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart, baby I can ease the ache , the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh, yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

"Let's go somewhere else." He told her. They went out behind the building and when no one was looking, he gave her a kiss.

That night, Yoana went to Bella's room. She couldn't believe that the girl was still upset over a boy. She knocked on the door.

"What?" Bella asked. She looked like she had been crying some more.

"Bella, it's been almost two weeks." Yoana stated. "Don't you think that you've been at this long enough?"

"You don't even know what it's like to have your heart broken." Bella shouted as Yoana stepped inside.

"I want you to sing something with me." Yoana suggested. "This song is one of my favorite songs by Demi."

_She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide **_

**She was scared, unprepared lost in the dark falling apart  
**_I can survive with you by my side, we're gonna be alright  
__**We're gonna be alright this is what happens when two worlds collide **_

_**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide**_

Bella then grabbed Yoana and kissed her and they got on top of Bella's bed and began to take each other's clothes off. They didn't even notice that the door was opening as they were in the act of lovemaking. Cassie decided to walk out.

"I probably should have knocked." She said after exiting.

So Colin and Claire kissed and Bella and Yoana hooked up. Not to mention, Livvy's boyfriend appeared. The songs are "Here We Go Again" from Here We Go Again, "Who Will I Be" from Camp Rock, "Give Your Heart A Break" from Unbroken, and "Trainwreck" and "Two Worlds Collide" from Don't Forget. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

Elle woke up knowing that she would have to do something to see if she was really a lesbian like she thought she might be. She would have to find someone to date. She thought about asking Renee, but she knew that it could get really awkward dating her roommate, especially if they broke up. She began to sing as she showered in the morning.

_I'm not surprised not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
I talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up and then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I'd thought of every possibility_

_But I know someday it'll all turn up  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united  
And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change  
And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn up and I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_And you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet  
I promise you kid to give so much than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love  
I just haven't met you yet  
Such a good day  
I just haven't met you yet_

She walked into her room and put a black bra and panties before adding her uniform.

In Glee, Rebekah had her theme for the week chosen.

"This week we will be covering adult contemporary music." She stated. "Who can tell me what that is?"

"Isn't it like the same as pop music without all of the rap?" Gabriella asked.

"That is pretty close." Rebekah replied. "One thing that adult contemporary has is a more instrumental feel. There's less manufactured music and more of a natural sound. Names like Sara Bareilles, Michael Buble, and Lifehouse. So does anyone have an example of an Adult Contemporary song? No, okay, then let me show you."

_I was only looking for a shortcut home, but it's complicated so complicated  
Somewhere in this city is a road I know where we could make it  
But maybe there's no making it now _

_Too long we've been denying now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge  
You said I get it I guess it is what it is _

_Here it comes ready or not, we both found out it's not how we thought it would how it would be  
If the time can turn us around what once was lost may be found for you and me for you and me _

_Too long we've been denying now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing left to relive, it's water under the bridge  
You said I get it I guess it is what it is _

_I was only looking for a shortcut home, but it's complicated so complicated_

After rehearsal was over, Elle went to talk to Rebekah.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked the teenager.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Elle inquired.

"I don't really know how to answer that." She replied. "I guess it was when I was in high school at this party, I got drunk and made out with three different girls and I just knew that I didn't like kissing boys to begin with. Why are you asking me this by the way?"

"I'm starting to think that I might be gay." Elle answered. "I've never actually kissed a girl but I find myself looking at them longer than I should when I'm changing in gym or when my roommate's changing, but I don't want to date Renee because things could get weird and I don't want things to be weird."

"Do you feel attracted to any of these girls?" Rebekah asked. "Actually, don't tell me right now. Let me buy you dinner and we can talk about it more."

The two of them went to KFC and got a table together.

"So are there any girls in particular that you like?" Rebekah asked her.

"Well I really like that girl in Glee club with the pink hair, but I don't know her name and I've never even talked to her." Elle answered.

"Gabriella? She's a nice girl." Rebekah stated. "Maybe you should talk to her. Ask her on a date and see how it goes."

"But I don't know if I'm ready for that." Elle argued with a blush.

"You asked me for my advice and that's what it is." Rebekah pointed out. "You don't have to follow it if you don't want to."

The following morning, Holly was teaching her Freshman English class.

"Cady, I need you to see me after class." She stated.

Cady was confused, but went to meet her after class.

"I know you're having trouble in my class." Holly replied. "I need to figure out why. You haven't done any of the reading. I'm starting to wonder if you're doing this on purpose."

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Cady defended. "It's just…I can't read."

"You should have told me this at the beginning of the year." Holly declared. "You are smart, so maybe it's some sort of disability. Do you know Lisa Hale by any chance?"

"She's actually my roommate." Cady stated.

"Well that's very convenient." Holly commented. "Lisa has dyslexia and I'm starting to think that you have it too. You should talk to her about it."

Cady went into the hallway and was met up by Lisa.

"What was that about?" The redhead asked.

"Ms. Golightly seems to think that I have dyslexia." Cady explained. "She also told me that you have it."

"Yes I do." Lisa replied. "I can't believe that you're just finding out now. I found out when I was 10."

"It's hurt for so long." Cady remarked. "Everything's backwards. Please teach me how to read."

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I need was the truth  
But that's how it's gotta be it's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Suddenly, I've become part of your past, I'm becoming part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's never a blast  
Without a sound, lose sight of the ground as you go around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we tortured ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone she's on your mind, everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind_

"I'll help you." Lisa promised. "In fact, I can tell that we're going to be great friends."

_Oh why you look so sad, tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
And don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do  
Now you confess could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you  
__I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide, I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at a crossroads and don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you  
__I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you _

On Thursday night, Elle decided to go up to Gabriella.

"Hey, I'm Elle." She remarked.

"I'm Gabriella." The Brit replied. Elle was a bit surprised by her accent. She really didn't know anything about the girl.

"So I was wondering you were interested in seeing the new Faith Hudson movie tomorrow night." Elle asked.

"You mean like a date?" Gabriella responded.

"Not really." Elle lied. She choked. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure." Gabriella replied. She was a little upset because she hoped that she was being asked out. "I'll pick you up in your dorm and I can have my family's limo drive us there."

On Friday, Elle was trying to figure out what to wear. She threw another dress off just as Renee was entering the room.

"What are you doing?" Her roommate asked.

"I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear and she doesn't know that it's a date and my hair looks all wrong." Elle explained.

"So you have a date, but not a date because you haven't told her that you like her?" Renee summarized.

"Yes, but I can't do that." Elle replied. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

"I do but I won't give it you unless you promise me that you're going to tell the girl that you like her." Renee remarked as she pulled out a dress.

"That's blackmail." Elle argued.

"No, it's getting you to do the right thing." Renee stated before she began to sing.

_You can be amazing you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast you can be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way the words do when settle in your skin  
Kept on the inside, no sunlight sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you _

_Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence won't do you any good did you think it would  
Let your words be anything but empty why don't you tell em the truth_

_And say what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, see you be brave  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you_

"Fine, I'll tell her." Elle agreed. "Can I have the dress?"

"You wear these too." Renee told her as she gave her some tights. Elle began to get changed and put on the blue cocktail dress with black tights. At that moment, Gabriella knocked on the door. Elle opened it and saw her wearing a silver knee-length dress and black leather jacket with black spike heels.

"You look lovely, my date." Elle replied. "Yes this is a date."

"Thank God." Renee muttered. Elle glared. "Sorry."

After the movie, the two of them walked out of the theater in smiles.

"I think this may be the one that she wins an Oscar for." Elle commented.

"Well considering that she made Bella Swan likeable in the Twilight remake, I think you're right." Gabriella agreed. "This was a lot of fun."

The pink-haired girl then began to sing.

_Hoping you take that jump but don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rise, you built a wall  
Hoping the crowd screams out, screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know, you give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes you say_

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places and things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived"_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places and things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived"_

Gabriella then planted a kiss on Elle's lips. _  
_

So this chapter was about the freshman. Elle and Gabriella are a couple and Cady learned that she had dyslexia. The songs are "Haven't Met You Met" by Michael Buble, "It Is What It Is" by Lifehouse, "Over My Head" by The Fray, "I'll Stand by You" by The Pretenders, "Brave" by Sara Bareilles, and "I Lived" by OneRepublic. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

The girls met in the morning so Rebekah could give them their assignment for the week.

"So I know that you girls would probably rather be sleeping right now, which is why we'll only be meeting in the mornings on Mondays." She stated. "I realize some of you might even be angry about it, which is good because you can channel that rage into the theme for the week which is a woman scorned. These are otherwise known as angry chick songs. I want you to get any repressed feelings out through song. Just imagine whoever you're angry at sitting in front of you."

"Okay, I have something." Yoana declared as she got up. She looked Bella directly in the eye. They hadn't spoken much since they had had sex because Bella was afraid of her feelings.

_I'm gonna love you until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy  
You should've known better than to mess with harder  
I'm gonna love you, gonna love you, gonna love you like a black widow baby_

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something liking to loving  
It was us against the world now we just fucking  
It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you  
I wanted all or nothing for us aint no place in between  
By me believing what you say that you never mean  
Like It'll last forever but now forever aint as long  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song  
You was different from my last but now you got a mirror  
But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_

_You used to be thirsty for me but now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, the web that you weave, so baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love you until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy  
You should've known better than to mess with harder  
I'm gonna love you, gonna love you, gonna love you like a black widow baby_

_Black widow baby  
I'm a black widow baby  
Black, black, black, black widow baby  
I'm a black widow baby_

"Okay that wasn't exactly what I meant." Rebekah declared.

"Well it was easier to do since the person that I was angry at was in this room." Yoana replied as she grabbed her bag because she needed to get to class.

She then went to gym where they were going to be swimming. All of the girls were going to change into navy blue one-pieces. Bella was looking at Yoana with fire in her eyes. There was some lust, but it was mostly fire.

"What the fuck?" She asked. "How could you go and do that in front of everyone?"

"I thought that maybe it would get you to hear it." Yoana pointed out as she finished undressing. "Or maybe you should see it. This is the body that you slept with."

"Keep it down." Bella hissed. "And suit your suit on."

"Don't stop on my account." A redhead declared as she walked by. "Looking good, Yoana. It's too bad that this bitch turned you down. I can definitely give you what you need."

"She is not a bitch, Demetria." Yoana replied. "And I would never have sex with you. So how about you just leave the two of us alone?"

"Okay, but I'll make sure that people know about your little rendezvous." Demetria declared before she walked away, shaking her hips.

"Now look what you've done." Bella replied as Yoana began to get dressed. "You just outed me."

"I'm sorry." Yoana stated.

"Well I am glad that you defended me in front of her." Bella admitted.

"I want all of you girls out here now!" The gym teacher yelled into the locker room. Bella rushed to get dressed before they headed out to the pool.

The girls then began to swim laps and race, but they weren't all able to do it at once. Towards the end of class, all of the girls were wet except for Claire. She was standing by the edge of the pool.

"Why haven't you been in the water?" Demetria asked her. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm just cramping." Claire lied.

"I don't believe you." The redhead replied. "I think you need to go in."

With that, Demetria shoved her in and she splashed around because she didn't know how to swim. Audrie, who was finishing up her laps, went off course and pulled her out of the pool as Claire coughed up some water.

"Okay, settle down." The gym teacher, Fiona Roberts said. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a blue surfer top and black bikini bottom. "Demetria, you've got detention. Now does anyone want extra credit to teach Claire how to swim?"

"I'll do it." Audrie volunteered.

"Alright, now hit the showers." Fiona commanded.

Claire headed to the shower and began to sing softly as tears ran down her face.

_No one knows what it's like to the bad girl  
To be the sad girl behind blue eyes  
No one knows what it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance, that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings  
Like I do and I blame you  
No one bites back as hard on their anger  
None of my pain and woe can show through _

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance that's never free_

_No one knows what it's like to the bad girl  
To be the sad girl behind blue eyes_

The following afternoon, Livvy was pissed off. She and Devan had broken up the previous night because in her opinion, he was acting like an arrogant jackass. She needed to vent and she figured that the best place to do that would be in rehearsal. Sure the song wasn't a perfect fit, but it said what she wanted to say.

_State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
Yeah go ahead and tell your friends I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay, by the way _

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying  
So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me you better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying  
So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying  
So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn _

That night, Audrie came back from giving Claire her lessons to find Yoana was in the room.

"So I heard that you and Bella slept together." She stated. Yoana nodded. It seemed that Demetria had stuck to her word and spread it around the school.

"Yes." Yoana confirmed. "But now we're fighting about it."

"Well maybe you should take things slow and give her some time." Audrie suggested. "Or maybe you should just sit down and talk to her."

"I think I'm gonna go do that." Yoana replied as she headed over to Bella's room. She knocked on the door and Cassie answered it.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if Bella's here and if I could have some alone time with her." Yoana stated. She was blushing a deep red.

"Are you going to have sex again?" Cassie asked. "I knew it because I walked in and I didn't tell anyone."

"I don't know, but I'm not on planning on it." Yoana replied as Cassie left the room where Bella was on her bed. "Hey."

"Hi." Bella declared. "Listen, I don't know if I can do this. I've always been straight and now you've got me feeling these new things."

"I have something to tell you." Yoana stated. "Not a lot of people know about me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Can you promise that?"

"Yes." Bella said as she wondered what the reason for it was.

"When I was younger my mom used to…touch me. She made me touch her breasts and would feel me in places in that I didn't like, but I didn't say anything about it until this past spring and now she's in prison." Yoana explained as her eyes began to water. "I don't do what I did was did with you because I thought I couldn't handle being touched like that again, but it felt good. It felt better than anything. Just feeling that makes me want to be with you."

"I cannot believe that your own mother did that to you." Bella commented as she gave Yoana a hug. "Maybe we can hold off on the sex and see if we can actually work as a couple."

"I guess we can do that." Yoana agreed.

"You know if I were you and saw your mother, I would say this to her." Bella remarked before she began to sing.

_Just let me say one thing I think I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry and you make good use of us  
As your world disassembles, you'd better keep your head up  
Your name your face is all you have left now, disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased_

_So long so long I have erased you  
So long so long I've wanted to waste you  
So long so long I have erased you  
I have escaped the bitter taste of you_

_Just let me clear my head, I think I've had too much  
You're so disappointing but you make good use of it  
As your world disassembles, you better keep your head up  
Your name your face is all you have left now, disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased_

_So long so long I have erased you  
So long so long I've wanted to waste you  
So long so long I have erased you  
I have escaped the bitter taste  
I have escaped…the bitter taste of you _

"Do you wanna get some shakes or maybe smoothies?" Yoana replied.

"It's gotta be smoothies." Bella stated as they exited the room. "Can you not hold my hand?"

On Friday night, Livvy had taken a cab to Devan's school. She knew what she needed to do. She found that he was alone. She wore a solid blue leather dress that while short, didn't show off anything, and black boots.

"What are you doing here?" Devan asked.

"I think that I might have overreacted a little." She stated as a slow song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move together.

"No, I was an ass." Devan declared. "So does this mean that we're still broken up."

"I think it would be best if we forget that any of this ever happened." Livvy remarked.

On Saturday morning, there was a special assembly so the girls could practice singing in front of people and also to see if anyone else wanted to join. Yoana was leading off.

_Here's the thing started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend yeah, yeah, since u been gone_

Then Cassie took over.

_You dedicated you took the time  
It wasn't long till I called you mine, yeah, yeah since u been gone _

Then Claire came in.

_And all you'd ever hear me say is how I picture me with you  
That's All you'd ever hear me say _

Bella started singing from there.

_But since u been gone I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you now I get I get what I want  
Since u been gone _

Livvy entered at that point.

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight out of mind_

Audrie then continued.

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_**Since u been gone I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you now I get I get what I want  
Since u been gone I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you now I get  
You should know that I get I get what I want **_

Yoana then finished.

_Since u been gone  
Since u been gone  
Since u been gone_

They didn't know that one girl had become interested by their performance. _**  
**_

So Yoana's secret is out and we also learned that Claire can't swim. Demetria is played by Debby Ryan and Fiona is played by Aimee Teegarden. The songs are "Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora, "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who, "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift, "Bitter Taste" by Three Days Grace, and "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

In the morning, Demetria woke up in her room to see that her roommate, Nova McGhee was already awake. She looked at the Asian girl in her skimpy robe as her hair dripped.

"So that was an interesting performance by The Sirens the other day." Nova commented. "I can't help but wonder if they're looking for any new members."

"There's no way that you could possibly want to join them." Demetria declared. She had a pink men's shirt with white panties underneath, not unlike Tom Cruise in _Risky Business._

"Just because you managed to talk me out of it the first time doesn't mean that I'm not interested." Nova argued.

"Look, even if those girls are hot, you should avoid them." The redhead suggested.

"I'm going to class." Nova replied. She was going to audition, even if it meant not telling Demetria about it. She began to sing on her way to class.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret who has to know_

_The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie and I have tried to but it's eating me apart  
Trace this lie back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret  
Who has to know, who has to know?_

Later in the day, she performed the same song in front of Rebekah and the other girls.

"That was great, Nova." Rebekah replied. "You can take a seat now if you want. So the theme for this week is going to be movies. Now songs have been in movies before words have. Many jazz songs were included in scores and the majority of the 'words' in the first talkie were actually Al Jolson singing. There's a reason that the Oscars contain an award for best song."

That night, in her room, Gabriella was looking at some movies to see if she could find a good song to sing for the week. She wanted to find something that would demonstrate American culture, which she knew was pretty broad. Basically she didn't want to take a song from a British movie, which ruled out the song "Sweeter Than Fiction" from the James Corden movie _One Chance _and singing "Falling Slowly" because it was from an Irish film. As she was trying to figure something out, Alessandra came into the room singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel don't let them know, well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals, all around  
And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of the day  
Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway_

"So was that the song that you were going to sing?" Gabriella asked as she looked away from her laptop.

"Yeah, I was gonna see if I could maybe dress up as Elsa while singing it." She declared.

"Well you can probably find it a Halloween costume store." Gabriella suggested. "I can't believe Sectionals is next week. Halloween isn't even until tomorrow."

"Were you gonna wear a costume?" Alessandra asked. "Ms. Mays said that we could come to rehearsal wearing them."

"I could see if I can find something." The pink-haired girl replied. "Actually, I'm gonna go look for something now."

She went to Elle's room because she wanted to see if they could find any sort of couple's costumes.

"So was there anything in particular that you wanted to dress as?" She asked Elle once they were at the store.

"I was really hoping that I could find a Black Canary costume." Elle stated.

"Hmm, that doesn't leave me with a lot of choice for mine but I think I know what to get." Gabriella stated.

The two of them went to the racks and found the costumes that they wanted and headed to the changing room to try them on. Elle wore a black leather leotard with a zipper down the middle, leather jacket, gloves, boots and fishnets. Gabriella had on green leather hoodie that stopped above her midriff over a black leather jacket with a green leather miniskirt and black leather leggings with gloves, boots, and a bow and a green mask over her eyes.

"This isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be." Elle commented.

"Stand close to me." Gabriella replied as she took out her camera. Elle walked over to her and British girl pulled her close. "This is going to be our first couple photo."

The following afternoon, the two of them began to sing a song in Glee that closely tied into their costumes.

_I am so high I can hear heaven  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
__**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

**Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be look what love gave us  
**_**A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

_And they're watching us _**(Watching us)** _as we all fly away  
_**And they're watching us **(_Watching us) _**as we all fly away**

"That was great girls." Rebekah told her. "And make sure that you're safe when you're out saving the day."

After rehearsal and dinner, Rebekah went to Holly's room. She was dressed as Babydoll from the movie _Sucker Punch. _She went inside where Holly was dressed as Rocket.

"You know that you look so sexy, Baby." Holly replied as she reached under Rebekah's skirt and gave her butt a squeeze.

Once they were under the covers, Rebekah decided to bring up what she was wanting to talk about.

"So we've been doing this for a while." She stated. "Do you think that maybe we can be more than just sex friends?"

"Why would we need to be that?" Holly challenged. "We have it without attachment."

"Well maybe I want attachments." Rebekah challenged. "Maybe I want to be with someone that I can go on dates with. Maybe I want to be with someone that I can introduce to my parents. And maybe I want to be with someone that I can go to a fucking Halloween party with. Why don't you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Because when I first moved here, I started dating this girl and broke up with her and she told me that I couldn't love anyone and no one would ever love me either." Holly answered.

"You can't let the words of some ex hurt you." Rebekah countered. "I do love you, so she's wrong. In fact, you should show her that she's wrong. Do you know if she still lives in the city?"

"She's actually having a Halloween party and invited me." Holly answered.

"Great, let's put on costumes and go there." Rebekah suggested.

The two wound up at the party and once they walked in came face-to-face with Holly's ex, Dani.

"Holly, I'm so glad you could…who is this?" Dani asked when the she noticed the shorter girl.

"This is my girlfriend, Rebekah." Holly stated. "You know you were wrong."

_I woke up late today and I still felt the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
A got a little bit stronger_

_Riding in the car to work and trying to ignore the hurt  
So I turned on the radio stupid song made think of you  
I listened to it for a minute and then I changed it and I'm getting a lit bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger_

_I'm done thinking we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels  
Spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

_Getting along without you baby  
I'm better off without you baby  
How does it feel without me baby  
I'm getting without you baby_

_And __I'm done thinking we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels  
Spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger__  
A little bit stronger, a little bit stronger _

The following day, Lisa was looking through some songs. At least that was what she said that she was doing. She was really filling out her profile for the website NYC Teen Date. She knew that she would have to be discreet with her dates and also need to make sure that she wasn't going out with creeps. She began to think of all that she could do on there. She could find someone that would love her or she could just find someone to lose her virginity to. She wasn't exactly picky when it came to either one. She started to sing to herself as she filled it out.

_Wake up when things be good enough for you to see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games and acting like we never care that you're never there  
We pay attention for only seconds _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun if we believe  
2 stars are brighter than one  
Come on, come on, come on look at you  
Come on, come on, come on look at me _

_Is it too much to ask that you put us first  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And that's not where we oughta be _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun if we believe  
2 stars are brighter than one_

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun if we believe  
2 stars are brighter than one  
Come on, come on, come on look at you  
Come on, come on, come on look at me  
Come on, come on, come on look at you  
Come on, come on, come on look at me _

On Friday, everyone was rehearsing for Sectionals when suddenly Livvy fell to the ground.

"Ah, it fucking hurts." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked as run over in concern.

"This pain is in my belly." Livvy explained. "It hurts on the right side below my bellybutton."

"Okay, rehearsal is over. You're going to the hospital." Rebekah told her. "I think you have appendicitis."

So the Glee club has a name. Also there's a new member. Nova played by Hayley Kiyoko. In addition, Rebekah and Holly are together. The songs are "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects (from John Tucker Must Die), "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel (from Frozen) "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott (From Spiderman), "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans (from Country Strong) and "2 Stars" by Meaghan Martin (from Camp Rock). Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

So it turned out that Livvy did have appendicitis and had her appendix removed. It meant that she would be unable to perform in Sectionals, due to needing to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the week.

Rebekah met the girls in the auditorium to prepare them for the competition.

"So as much as I'd like to talk about Livvy and wishing her well, we need to focus on the matter at hand." She stated. "Sectionals is this week and we are facing off against Father Gregory's School for Boys and Flushing High. We don't need any jokes about the latter. So I've decided on the set for the week. Cassie will by singing 'The Hanging Tree' by Jennifer Lawrence, Elle will be singing 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift and Bella and Yoana will be singing 'We Remain' by Christina Aguilera."

"So our theme is _The Hunger Games _then?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Rebekah confirmed. "And once again, I need you to focus. Livvy will be out of the hospital after the competition."

Once rehearsal was over, Rebekah kept replaying having to take Livvy to the hospital and having to call her parents. It was something that she had never thought she would do as a teacher. She was just glad that the girl was okay.

After school, Claire decided to take a trip to the hospital, even if it meant missing her tutoring session with Colin. She had decided what was more important. Once she got to the hospital, she noticed that Livvy was asleep. She decided to sing her a lullaby while she looked over her.

_There is freedom within there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me_

_Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now hey now when the world comes in  
They come they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win _

_Now I'm towing my car there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today, tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV page _

_Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now hey now when the world comes in  
They come they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win  
Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now hey now when the world comes in  
They come they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win _

"We're gonna do this, Livvy." Claire promised. "We're going to win this and you'll be with us next time."

Elsewhere, Yoana went to Bella's room because she knew that they would need to practice their song. She couldn't believe that the two of them were going to be singing in front of a crowd of people. She was a bit nervous to be honest. She knew that her dad and sister would probably there.

The two of them began to rehearse when there was a suddenly a knock at the door.

"Did Cassie lock herself out?" Yoana asked.

"No, she took her keys with her." Bella stated as she went to the door. There was a young brunette woman there.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister." She said. "Her roommate said that she would be here."

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Yoana asked as she gave her a hug. "Is everything okay? Is Papa okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see you." Nina replied. "With you here and me at NYADA, it's like we never get to talk anymore."

"You go to NYADA?" Bella interrupted.

"Nina is an amazing actress." Yoana stated. "She could be on Broadway right now if she wanted to."

"If I wanted to, yes, but I want real fame." Nina declared before looking over the two teens. "So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Yoana?"

"How did you know that?" Bella asked.

"That black dress that you're wearing, that's something that I got my sister for her birthday." Nina explained. "I'm happy for you, though Papa may be a bit disappointed that both of his girls are gay, even though it doesn't mean that he won't love you any less."

"I can't help who I am." Yoana stated. "So did you want to go somewhere or something?"

"Well I wanted to take you to dinner, but it looks like it's going to have to be a party of three." Nina declared before looking at Bella. "That is if you want to go."

"I'd love to." Bella replied. "I'm Bella, by the way since Yoana didn't tell you my name."

On Saturday morning was Sectionals, which were being held in the St. Jessica's auditorium. The first group that was performing was Flushing High, who were not very good.

They were followed up by Father Gregory's, who were also known The Dudes. Their lead singer was a guy named Drake Simpson.

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had, she's showing off_

_Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair  
She's heading for something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you _

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes  
It will never change baby, it will never change baby  
It will never change me and you _

As they walked off the stage, Lisa's eyes met with one of the other Dudes. She smiled at him before they headed to the floor. Cassie sat down on a chair as Nova played the guitar. All of the girls were wearing blue dresses. They couldn't get the wings on them because Lionsgate wouldn't allow it.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree  
_

_Are you are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of hope side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you, are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

After the song was over, Elle walked onto the stage to sing her own song.

_Everybody's watching  
Everybody's waiting  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eyes open_

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards winning battles with wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel wood  
Where everyone stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked  
The night grows dark  
Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open_

She smiled as she finished, noticing her father in the audience. He didn't look too well, but she was glad that he had been able to make it there. Bella and Yoana then headed out each with a microphone in hand. Bella was starting off.

_All the ways that you think you know me__  
__All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out__  
__Had to learn to keep it all below me__  
__Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_

**Every single time the wind blows****  
****Every single time the wind blows****  
****I see it in your face**

**_In a cold night_****there will be no ****_fair fight_**_**  
**_**There will be no ****_good night_****turn and walk away**_  
__So burn me with fire, drown me with rain__  
_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name****  
**_Yes I'm a sinner,_**yes I'm a saint****  
**_Whatever happens here,_**whatever happens here****_we remain_**

**Now we talk about our wasted future****  
****But we take a good look around****  
****Yeah, we take a good look around**

_And we know it hasn't been for nothing__  
__Cause we'll never let it slow us down__  
__Yeah we'll never let it slow us down_

_Every single time the wind blows__  
__Every single time the wind blows__  
__I see it in your face_

**_In a cold night_****there will be no ****_fair fight_**_**  
**_**There will be no ****_good night_****turn and walk away**_  
_**So burn me with fire**_, drown me with rain__  
_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name****  
****Yes I'm a sinner**_, yes I'm a saint_**  
**_Whatever happens here,_**whatever happens here****_we remain_**

They then began to wait for the judges to deliberate. They couldn't help but notice that it was taking a long time. Finally, the fireman came out with an envelope in his hands.

"So in a split decision, we've decided that the winner of this year's competition is…The Sirens." He stated.

Lisa decided that she needed to make a move since she didn't know if she would get another chance. She knew what she had to do and headed over to the Dude.

"Congratulations on the victory." He told her.

"Thanks but that's not why I wanted to talk to you." She declared.

"Why did you want to talk to me, then?" He asked. She smiled at him. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Lisa, what's yours?" She responded.

"Pablo." He answered.

"I say you looking at me and I think that we could let this moment go and possibly never see each other again, or we could act on it. What do you say?"

"What exactly is it that you're asking?" He replied.

"I want to take you back to my room." She stated. The two of them headed to the dorms and she pushed him onto the bed. "So I think that I'm going to need your help getting this dress off. I can't reach the zipper from this position."

"I can do that." He declared as he unzipped it and she began to undress him as well. _  
_

So we got to see a few different things coming together. Lisa went all of the way with someone and we met Yoana's sister. Nina is played by Nina Dobrev, Pablo is played by Jake T. Austin, and Drake is played by Wesley Stromberg. The songs are "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House and "Night Changes" by One Direction. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

Rebekah walked into the room and began to sing.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won a lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic? Don't you think?_

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought it figures

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And ya well life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face_

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife  
Isn't it ironic don't you think a little too ironic and yeah I really do think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought it figures

"So can anyone tell me what album that song is from?" She asked. The girls were all silent. "The answer is _Jagged Little Pill_ by Alanis Morrissette. I realize that this album was a little before your time. It was a little before my time because I was two years old when it came out, but is one of the essential albums of all time and the best-selling album of the 90s. It was inspired by Morrissette's breakup with an older man, who has been thought to be actor Dave Coulier. Before you ask who he is, he's best for his role on the sitcom _Full House _which also starred Bob Saget and John Stamos. This week, we will be covering the songs from that album."

At lunch, Bella and Yoana decided to go on a mini-date. They knew that they would have to watch their displays of affection during school hours. Apparently they didn't care as long as nobody was in class. She wasn't even sure if any of the teachers cared.

"So I'm trying to think of a song from this album this album that I could sing." Bella declared. "Since it's about a breakup, maybe I should focus on my breakup with my boyfriend."

"Well if you're going to do that, I know the perfect song." Yoana stated. "This is the almost revenge song. It's everything that a scorned lover should be saying."

"I don't know if I really want any sort of revenge, especially if he can't hear it." Bella declared.

"Then we'll make him hear it." Yoana replied. "We'll make a video and you can even call him out by name. Trust me when I say that this will make you feel better. You need to let your bitchy side out."

"You know what? Let's do it." Bella agreed. "You've convinced me. Have you ever thought about singing a song to your mom to get revenge for how she hurt you?"

"That's a completely different situation." I argued. "My mom is in prison and I can't just post something on the internet. I would have to go there and it would be weird if I just started singing in front of her."

"Yeah, I guess that you have a little bit of a point." Bella stated.

After school, the two of them went back Bella's room and got the webcam set up.

"What are you two doing?" Cassie asked.

"We're making a video to show her ex what he missed out on." Yoana replied.

"Well, have fun with that. I have to go to my dance class." Cassie declared before she left the room.

"Okay, we're ready." Yoana told Bella.

"My name is Bella and I'm making this video because I know that my ex still follows me." Bella remarked. "So Jacob White, this is for you."

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
And older version of me, is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in the theatre  
Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time that you speak her name does she know  
How you told me that you'd hold me till you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time that I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it, well can you feel it_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

"And by the way, I've found someone new." Bella added before Yoana came and kissed her. "And one more thing: Fuck you!"

The video ended and Yoana gave her a high five before another kiss and she got up and locked the door.

Elsewhere, Claire was at another meeting with Colin. They were actually at his apartment, making out on his bed.

"You know that there are major implications of what can happen if I get caught." Colin replied.

"That doesn't matter to me." Claire argued. "I'm pretty sure that I'm beginning to truly fall for you."

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it's all your fault_

He then started singing the next verse.

**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service **

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it's all your fault**_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience _

**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend, best friend with benefits  
What took me so long **

_**I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
**__I am aware now _**I am aware now **

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it's all your fault  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it's all your fault**_

"Now I kind of need to head to swim lessons." Claire stated. "Do you think that you can give me a ride back to school?"

After getting there, she hurried into the locker room and put her suit on.

"You're late." Audrie pointed out.

"I know. I was coming from tutoring." Claire replied. "How about we just get in the water and not ask where I was."

After the lesson was over, Audrie went back to her room with wet hair.

"How did it go?" Yoana asked as the shorter girl entered the room.

"I think that she's beginning to learn." Audrie replied. "You know I never thought that I would have to teach anyone how to swim."

"So do you think that you and your boyfriend might want to go on a double date with Bella and I sometime?" Yoana suggested as Audrie put her bag up.

"When are you talking about?" Audrie questioned.

"It doesn't have to be any time soon, but I just wanted to know if you might be interested." Yoana explained. "So are you going anywhere for winter break?"

"My family was going to the Bahamas." Audrie answered. "We were going to take a cruise ship. You?"

"I was going to see my dad's family in Bulgaria." Yoana declared.

The next day in Glee, Livvy was singing for the first time since getting out of the hospital. She hand a guitar on her back with jeans and a black tank top. She even had a hand in her pocket.

_I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby_

_And what it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five  
And what it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign_

_I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby_

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing a piano  
And what it all comes down to my dear friends, yeah  
Is that everything is just fine, fine, fine  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab

At the end of the week, the group gathered to sing one more song from the album.

_I recommend gettin' your heart trampled on to anyone(Yeah yea)  
I recommend walking around naked in your livin' room(Yeah)  
Swallow it down (What a jagged a little pill?)  
It feels so good (Swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles_

_You live you learn, you love you learn  
You cry you learn, you lose you learn  
You bleed you learn, you scream you learn_

_Wear it out (The way a three year old would do)  
Melt it down (You're gonna have to eventually anyway)  
The fire trucks are coming up around the bend_

_You live you learn, you love you learn  
You cry you learn, you lose you learn  
You bleed you learn, you scream you learn  
Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_You grieve you learn, you choke you learn  
You laugh you learn, you choose you learn  
You pray you learn, you ask you learn  
You live you learn_

After the week was over, the girls began to pack for winter break. They wouldn't see each other again until January and then they would refocus on trying to win the National title.

So that concludes the first semester. As you can probably tell, I was a bit upset that the new episode did feature either of the most-well known songs from Jagged Little Pill. Those being "Ironic" and "You Oughta Know". When the new chapters pick back up, there will be more storylines involving some of the lesser used characters. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

The girls had returned from Winter Break and the first thing that they did on Sunday night was head to meet Rebekah in the auditorium.

"Welcome back girls. I hope you all had great winter breaks." She stated. "I've decided to call this meeting tonight so we don't have to meet in the morning. This week we will covering a genre of music that was first discovered in 1927 in Bristol, Tennessee. This genre is of course, country. Now country music recently underwent a change which thankfully died out in this past year. Now we're not going to be singing tonight. I just wanted to get you ready."

After the meeting, Renee and Elle went back to their room.

"So have you and Gabriella fucked yet?" The brunette asked.

"That's kind of personal." Elle replied with a blush.

"Come on, we're roommates and friends." Renee pointed out. "If you can't share you smut with me, who can you share it with?"

"We haven't had sex." Elle stated. "I really don't know what to do."

"There's an article about it in one of my magazines." Renee told her.

"No, I don't know how to go about telling her I want to have sex or if I'm even ready for it." Elle explained. "What about you? I don't see you having sex with anyone."

"I haven't found anyone that I want to have sex with." Renee lied. Elle saw right through it. "Well I have, but she doesn't really know that I like her."

"You should try to tell her." Elle suggested. "I mean she won't know that you like her if you don't."

_So you say your love's about to end  
You say you can't take no more  
She's out the door  
And you're looking for a friend_

Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and

Tell her that you love her tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay, reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you, Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing even though it's hard to say  
Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her

_Girl I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
Cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud_

But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my woman and  
I ask myself did you

_Tell her that you love her tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay, reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you, Show her what you're feeling  
Tell her you're believing even though it's hard to say  
Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her _

"That's probably going a bit too far." Renee remarked. "I don't love her. I just like her."

"Well you still need to tell her." Elle pointed out. "Do I know her?"

"She's actually in the Glee club with us." Renee replied. "Okay, I can talk to her, but please don't interfere."

Elle began to wonder which girl it was. She hoped that Renee didn't have a crush on a straight girl, or a girl in a relationship or specifically a girl in a relationship with her.

"Just tell me one thing." Elle bargained. "It's not Gabriella, is it?"

"No." Renee replied. "You'll know who it is as soon as I talk to her."

The two of them nodded before they went to bed.

In the morning, they went to Rebekah's music class.

"So can anyone tell me who is considered The Father of Country Music?" Rebekah asked. She didn't see any hands raised. "It's Jimmie Rodgers."

"Is he related to Kenny Rogers?" Cady asked her.

"No, they're not even spelled the same way." Rebekah declared. "Kenny Rogers was important to bringing country music into the mainstream though, along with other artists like Dolly Parton, Alabama, and Willie Nelson, but Jimmie Rodgers will be on the test, so make sure you know his name and what he did."

After class, Renee walked up to Cady. She was really nervous.

"Hey, Cady, do you have a minute?" She requested.

"What's up?" Cady replied.

"I was wondering if by chance you wanted to go on a date with me sometime." Renee declared.

"Sure, I guess I'd be interested in that." Cady responded.

"Well there goes the song that I had prepared." Renee replied.

"If you have a song that you want to sing, you should sing and I'll listen." Cady remarked.

_Girl, I've been thinking about us, no aint good at this stuff  
These feelings piling up won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways maybe  
I don't know how long it'll make but I'll do my best_

_If you'll be my soft sweet, I'll be strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_

_Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms  
I coulda said a "I love you" coulda wrote you a line or two  
Baby all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft sweet, I'll be strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee  
You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my Little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty  
You'll be my sugar Baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee_

"Yeah, I'll definitely go out with you." Cady replied.

After classes were over, Cady went back to her room to meet with Lisa. The girl had been sick and stayed in the room all day.

"Are you feeling better?" Cady asked.

"A little bit." Lisa declared. "I finally stopped puking."

"Have you seen the nurse at all?" Cady questioned. "You know we have a 24-hour-nursing service."

"I don't really think it's that serious." Lisa replied.

"Well it's probably better to be safe than sorry." Cady suggested.

"Fine." Lisa declared as she grabbed her coat and got a ride to the nurse's office. She didn't know what to expect because it was probably just a stomach bug. She would be fine within a few days.

The nursing station was not your average nursing station at a school, but more like a mini doctor's office. They had testing supplies to determine various ailments. She began to sing to herself while she was in the waiting room.

_Everybody's always waiting on Friday, watching that clock and sitting on go  
What do you say we find a little warm sunshine and open umbrella on the patio  
Don't need a reason or a happy hour, aint hanging round for a fireworks show  
Get a head start a little sip something off and running here we go_

_1,2,3 here we go_

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking  
Why don't we do a little day drinking _

_Blame on the work day, blame it on the heatwave  
Blame it on the tick tock moving too slow  
Blame it on any old thing you want to  
Ready get set baby here we go _

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking  
Why don't we do a little day drinking _

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking  
Why don't we do a little day drinking  
Why don't we do a little day drinking _

She then headed into the office and they took some blood from her, which she didn't like because she wasn't too fond of needles.

"So I think that you need to see Ms. Lancaster." The nurse replied.

"Why do I need to do that?" Lisa asked.

"You're pregnant and you should talk to her about your options." She responded. Lisa felt like she had just been hit by a truck or maybe some kind of large dog.

Later in the week, Gabriella and Elle were making out on the former's bed.

"So are you gonna sing something to me?" Elle asked.

"I supposed I could if you want me to." Gabriella replied. "What do you want me to sing for you?"

"Just sing whatever you were gonna sing this week in Glee." Elle suggested.

_Heading down south to the land of the pines, I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline  
Staring up at the road and pray to God I see headlights  
I made it down the coast in 17 hours, picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers  
And I'm a-hoping for Raleigh I can see my baby tonight_

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me  
Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me_

_Running from the cold up in New England, I was born to be a fiddler in an old-time string band  
My baby plays the guitar, I pick a banjo now  
Oh north country winters keep getting me down, lost my money playing so I had to leave town  
But I aint turning back to living that old life no more_

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me  
Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me  
So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me  
Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me_

At the end of the week, Alessandra was leading the group as they sang

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped in your arms  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I heart is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel your breathe, it's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with gets me that way_

Rebekah noticed that Lisa still wasn't there and she was beginning to get a little bit worried.

So Lisa's pregnant and Cady and Renee are going out. The songs are "Tell Her" by Lonestar, "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton, "Day Drinking" by Little Big Town, "Wagon Wheel" by Darius Rucker and "Breathe" by Faith Hill. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 12

"So the theme for this week is going to be family." Rebekah stated. "I also need you girls' input. Would you rather keep meeting on Sunday nights or on Monday mornings?"

"I think we generally prefer Sundays so we don't have to get up as early." Yoana replied. "So what do you mean by family?"

"It can be anything involving family." Rebekah explained. "Like for example, my dad and I have never been close since I came out. Sometimes I would sing this song."

_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan  
And do you thinking I'm wasting my time, doing thinks I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you, can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand_

_Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

After the rehearsal was done, Yoana and Audrie headed back to their room. They had been planning something for later in the week.

"So do you still wanna do that double date on Wednesday?" Yoana asked.

"Yeah sure." Audrie replied.

"What's wrong?" Yoana asked.

"This theme is making me feel homesick." Audrie explained. "I know I was home only a few weeks ago, but I miss my family."

"Well maybe you should talk to them on Skype." Yoana replied. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I live in New Hampshire, but I think that I like the Skype idea." She stated. "You know it would definitely be easier if I could convince my mom and dad to do it together."

Later that night, Audrie took out her laptop and headed into a more private setting to call her mom on Skype. She was a bit surprised to see both her and mom were there.

"Hey." She replied.

"We're glad that you called." Her mom stated. "We have something important that we need to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yes." Her father declared. "Your mother and I have decided that we're going to get remarried."

"To other people or to each other?" She questioned. She had a pretty good idea, but she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"To each other." Her stated.

"Oh." She replied. "I just remembered that I have a homework assignment that is due tomorrow and I haven't started on it, so I have to go."

With that, she closed the window and her computer. She wanted to throw it across the room but didn't because then she would need a new computer. She'd gotten use to the part where she would spend time at different houses. She was still getting over the fact that they had split six years ago and wasn't sure how to react to the sudden change.

The more she thought about, the more she wanted them to be happy. That afternoon, she sang a song in Glee illustrating that.

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I know I let you down, didn't I  
So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me  
But I'm just a slave unto the night_

_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years_

_So I,I bet my life I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life I bet my life  
I bet my life on you _

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong, I've walked that road before and left you on your own  
And please believe them when they say that it's left me yesterday and the records that I play  
Please forgive me for all I've done _

_So I,I bet my life I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life I bet my life  
I bet my life on you _

_I, I bet my, I bet my, I bet my  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you _

Later in the night, Yoana went to NYADA to see Nina perform. It was going to be the first time that she performed there, so it was kind of a big deal. Their father couldn't be there because there was a major event happening with the Nets. He would make a later performance.

Backstage, Nina was very nervous. She wasn't sure if she could go on. She locked herself in her dressing room.

"Nina, the show's about to start." The stage manager told her.

"I want to talk to my sister." Nina demanded. "Bring her to me."

Yoana was a bit confused when she was called back to talk to her sister. She knocked on the door.

"Nina, it's me." She said as she waited. The door opened and the older sister pulled her in and locked it again. "Nina, you need to go out there."

"I don't know if I can." Nina replied. "This will be my first time performing since the thing with Mom happened. I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Yoana argued.

"No, I can't." Nina replied. Instead of arguing, Yoana began to sing.

_Never took your side, never cursed your name  
I keep my lips shut tight until you go-oh-oh-oh  
We've come as far as we're ever gonna get  
Until you realize that you should go-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling  
The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling _

_Into the night for once, we're the only ones left  
I bet you even know where we could go-oh-oh-oh  
And when it all fucks up you put your head in my hands  
It's a souvenir for when you go-oh-oh _

_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling  
The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling  
And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

"I'm here for you." Yoana explained. "Now will you go on?"

"Okay." Nina agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yoana replied as she gave her sister a hug.

The show ended up being a huge success. Everyone in the audience seemed to be impressed by it. Yoana felt it was too bad that their father couldn't be there to see it.

After the show, they went out into the commons and hugged once more.

"You were great out there." Yoana stated. "I'm sure that Papa would have loved to see it."

"I did." A man with a thick Bulgarian accent declared. The two of them looked to see their dad standing there. Nina went over and hugged him. "We got done early, so I was able to see the end. I'm glad that I got to see it."

"I love you Papa." Nina replied.

"I love you too, dŭshterya." He stated.

The next day after school, Livvy decided to go and visit her brother at work. Her brother was not like most people because he was a performer on Broadway. He was performing in a revival of the classic _Anything Goes. _

"Hey, Theo." She greeted him.

"Livvy, what are you doing here?" Theo asked in surprise as he hugged her "I thought you'd be at school."

"Well, we're doing an assignment based on family and I thought that I would visit you." She stated. "You know I was thinking of this song that we used to sing together."

"Which one was it?" He questioned. She just smiled and started singing and soon he was singing along.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
_**Hey sister know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another  
_**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all, _**oh sister I will help you out  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all, _**oh sister I will help you out  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

"So we're performing in Regionals in a few weeks." She stated. "Do you think that you'll be able to come?"

"Yes, I'd love to. Just tell me where." Theo declared.

On Wednesday, Yoana and Bella and Audrie headed to a restaurant where they met Audrie's boyfriend, J.B. Stone. He stood up so they could sit.

"Babe, this is my roommate Yoana and her girlfriend, Bella." Audrie introduced before everyone sat down.

"It's nice to meet you." Yoana replied.

"J.B, what is that short for?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's James Burke." He replied. "I always said that it was a good thing that my parents didn't switch my first and middle names."

"So are you saying that you don't like them then?" Yoana teased.

"So what kind of name is Yoana?" He asked with a blush.

"It's Bulgarian." She stated. "My dad moved here many years ago."

The four of them ended up having a good time. Things did get a little tense when Yoana and Bella found out that he went to Manhattan Regional, the school they'd be competing against at Regionals, but it didn't last."

On Friday, Bella headed to the center of the room.

"So this song doesn't exactly have anything to do with my family." She declared. "Well, my uncle is in the military, so I guess it kind of does. Anyway, I'll just start singing."

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye _

_Little voice came on the phone said "Daddy when you coming home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

"_I'm already there, take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm your shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers, oh I'm already there" _

_She got back on the phone said "I really miss you Darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight"_

"_And I'll gently kiss lips touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes"_

"_I'm already there, don't make a sound  
I'm in the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there till the end  
Can you feel the love that we share, oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there" _

As soon as she was done, the guidance counselor, Ms. Lancaster walked into the room. She looked like she had some bad news.

"Can I help you, Nora?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Elle Greene." Nora stated. "Your father had a stroke. He's in the hospital."

Rebekah took her there and found that Elle's dad's cancer had gotten worse and he was in ICU. As she walked around the waiting room, she saw one of the doctors. Only it was someone that she wasn't expecting to see because she didn't know that he worked there.

"Dad?" She asked.

So there were quite a few name faces in this chapter. First there's Yoana's father played by David Duchovney, then Theo played by Colin Donnell, J.B. played by Dave Days, Nora played Rachel Bilson and Rebekah's father played by Rob Lowe. The songs are "Perfect" by Simple Plan, "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons, "The Mother We Share" by CHVRCHES, "Hey Brother" by Avicii, and "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 13

Elle was in her father's room on Sunday afternoon. She knew that the cancer had spread it was only a matter of time. He wasn't even awake anymore. She was in the room with her stepmother Lilly when she heard the beep. It was over. She cried as the Asian-American woman hugged her.

Rebekah was in the waiting room as she waited for news.

"Rebekah?" Her dad asked. She turned her attention to him. "I just wanted to tell you that Eric Greene has passed away."

"Okay." She replied, looking down.

"Can we talk sometime?" He requested. "It's been a few years and I wanted to catch up."

"I don't know if I'm really free." She remarked.

"Please." He begged.

"Okay, how about Wednesday?" She relented.

She went back to the school and at night, she called all of the girls, which didn't include Elle, into the choir room. She was not good at bad news.

"So, I don't know if any of you have heard, but this afternoon, Elle's father died." She stated. "This week, we'll be singing songs about death and we'll be supportive whenever Elle decides to rejoin us. If anyone is made uncomfortable by this week's songs, you will not be required to participate."

"I'll go." Renee declared.

_When I got the news today, I didn't know what to say  
So I just hung up the phone  
I took a walk to clear my head and this is where the walking led  
I can't believe you're really gone, don't feel like going home _

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer_

_Funny how the good ones go too soon but the good Lord knows  
The reasons why I guess  
Sometimes a greater plan is kinda hard to understand  
Right now it don't make sense, I can't make it all make sense _

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer_

_Sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
Drink a beer  
Drink a beer_

"Okay, alcoholism is one way to deal with death, but not really what I was going for." Rebekah stated. "From this point on, I'm going to say no more songs about drinking because I don't think anyone would be too happy to hear about it."

That night in her room, Gabriella sat on her bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to Elle. She didn't know what to say to her girlfriend after her dad died. She was pretty sure that Elle was going to ask her to go the funeral, but she didn't know how to go to the funeral for someone that she never even met.

"What are you doing?" Alessandra asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out how to talk to Elle." She explained. "I know that she's going to ask me to go to her dad's funeral."

"Do you not want to go?" Alessandra questioned.

"I don't know how I can go to funeral of someone that I've never met." Gabriella remarked.

"Well do you love her?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't know." The pink-haired girl replied. "I wish that I didn't have to deal with any of this."

"Well sometimes things happen that you don't have any control over." Alessandra stated. "You should go to the funeral if she asks you to."

"I guess I need to figure what song I'm going to sing this week then." Gabriella remarked before she headed to the shower.

The following afternoon, she took the stage and began to sing her song.

_Na-na na-na-na na-na_

_I miss you I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same _

_I had my wake up won't you wake up I keep asking why  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone now you're gone there you go there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone now you're gone there you go there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same _

_Na-na na-na-na na-na  
I miss you _

She then walked out of the room. Elle still wasn't back in school yet. She wasn't sure how long it would take. She didn't know how to talk to her and make her feel better. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

Later that night, Lisa walked into her room. She knew that she had to tell someone about it. She decided that a good place to start would be to tell her roommate.

"So I never did find out what was bothering you a few weeks ago." Cady stated.

"Well it's kind of hard for me to explain." Lisa stuttered. "You see I…"

Cady waited for the explanation.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

"I couldn't understand a word that you just said." Cady remarked.

Lisa took a deep sigh and tried once again to let it out. She had enough trouble admitting it to herself.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said.

"Oh." Cady remarked. "How?"

"After Sectionals, I slept with one of the Dudes." The redhead told her.

"Have you told him yet?" The blonde questioned.

"I don't know if it's any of his business to know especially since it wasn't supposed to mean anything." Lisa stated while biting her lip.

"Sweetie, you're not the first girl to get pregnant from a meaningless hookup." Cady replied. "I'm not going to tell you what to do when it comes to this. You're going to have to decide whether or not you want him in this baby's life."

"So, did you have a song that you were going to sing this week?" Lisa asked her. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I did." Cady remarked before she began to sing it.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipes the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are for a brand new start living the life that we could've had  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end  
I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy I remember your name_

That night, Renee prepared to go to bed alone again. She was pretty worried Elle. She had called Cady to see if she wanted to spend the night with her, but she said no because she was helping Lisa with something.

On Wednesday night, Rebekah went to meet her father. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say. The two of them hadn't had any sort of extended conversation in three years. She didn't even know that he had moved to New York. Maybe they did need to reconnect because it probably wasn't good for them to be cut off from each other like they were.

"I'm glad that you came." He told her. "So, you're a teacher now."

"So why don't we just get down to business?" She requested. "Why did you want to meet me with me?"

"I may have come off a little strong a few years ago." He replied. "I was stressed over your mother's death and I took it out on you. I just had this image of walking you down the aisle on your wedding day."

"You know that you can still do that." Rebekah pointed out. "I can get married. Anyway, I told you because that was the last thing that Mom told me. She wanted me to tell you that I was gay."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He questioned.

"I was angry and I really didn't want anything to do with you." She stated. "So are you going to be at the hospital for a while?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, do you want to meet my girlfriend some time?" She asked.

"Sure." He declared with a smile.

The following afternoon, Lisa was in the choir room singing her song for the week. She tried to find something that she liked.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you _

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only _

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you _

On Friday morning, Elle came back to school. Her uniform skirt swished as she walked. She kind of felt like all of the eyes in the school were on her. She knew that it was probably an absurd thought because she doubted that everyone at the school knew about her father or even who she was. She headed to Rebekah's music class and took a seat. There all eyes definitely were on her.

"Miss Mays, can I please sing something?" She asked.

"Sure, Elle." The teacher declared as she gave the floor to her.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me  
And then he would spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk,  
Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside the door and hear how Mama would cry for him  
I pray for her even more than me, I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back the only man she loved  
I know that you don't do it usually but dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

The whole room clapped for her as she headed back to her seat…before getting up and leaving the room and cry. Gabriella followed after her.

So Elle's father died. Her stepmother is played by Kelly Hu. The songs in this chapter are "Drink A Beer" by Luke Bryan (The only Luke Bryan song I like), "Slipped Away" by Avril, "Lucy" by Skillet, "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park and "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. Please don't forget to review,


	15. Chapter 14

"This week we will be covering a group with a name that is a bit misleading because they added a new member." Rebekah declared. "That band is most influential pop band of our generation."

"One Direction?" Lisa guessed.

"One Direction is not a band." She stated. "Now as I was saying, we'll be covering Maroon 5. The band was formed way back in 1994, but they didn't hit it big until almost a decade later. Adam Levine, the band's singer of course went on to star in _The Voice and _the movie _Begin Again_ with Keira Knightley and Mark Ruffalo. Yes Bella?"

"Can I sing something?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Rebekah declared as she stepped aside.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to lovely girlfriend, Yoana." Bella declared.

_Beauty queen of only 18,  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And She will be loved _

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes catch each time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yoana got up and gave her a kiss. The rest of the girls clapped and cheered at the sight.

Nova walked back to her room. She turned around and saw that Demetria was on Nova's bed wearing nothing but a sheer negligee.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You know that you want this." Demetria declared. "I could take this off if you want."

"I'm not in the mood, Demi." Nova declared.

"Are you sure about that?" Demetria asked. She lowered her nightgown to the point where her breasts came out and it only took a few seconds for the two of them to be naked with Nova on top. Nothing turned her on more than hearing Demetria moan. She knew that she wasn't any good for her, but she couldn't help herself when it came to her. She was probably falling in love with her even though she knew that the girl didn't feel the same and likely never would.

The next day, everyone was in the choir room for Rebekah to make her announcement.

"As you know, Regionals is next week." She explained. "I just recently found out that we will be hosting the competition this year. Now we need to make sure that we are good hostesses and I want you to make the kids from the other schools feel welcome."

"Have you decided what songs we're going to be singing yet?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but that is not information that I'm going to share because this week we're going to do Maroon 5 songs." Rebekah declared. "Does anyone have any that they want to sing?"

"I do." Nova declared. She was a little unsure about the song. It was basically how she felt whenever she slept with Demetria.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close _

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close _

"Thank you Nova." Rebekah declared before she took a seat.

The following day at school, Cassie went looking for someone. She had heard a rumor and it was very important.

"Livvy, I was looking for you." She replied as she noticed the black-haired girl.

"Well here I am." Livvy declared. "What's up?"

"I have a Facebook friend that goes to Manhattan Regional and she says that she saw your boyfriend with another girl." Cassie explained.

"What? That can't be true." Livvy remarked.

"I'm just saying what I heard." Cassie declared. "I think that if your boyfriend is cheating on you, you should know about it."

"Thank you for your concern, but he's not cheating on me." Livvy stated. She knew that she would need to talk to him.

That night, she decided to take him out to dinner.

"So this girl at my school heard from someone that you were with another girl a few months ago." She told him. "I told her how crazy that sounded."

"You know that I would never cheat on you with another girl." He replied.

Livvy then noticed the strange choice of words.

"Why did you say with another girl?" She asked. "Why didn't you just say that you would never cheat on me? Who is he?"

"It's not exactly a she." He remarked and her mouth hung open.

"Did you cheat on me with another guy?" She asked.

"Livvy, you have to understand, I've having these weird feelings for a while." He explained.

"Being gay does not give you the right to cheat on me." Livvy pointed out. "You're supposed to break up with me first, you idiot."

_Wake up with bloodshot eyes, I struggle to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs, the pleasure that made you cry  
It feels so good to be bad not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that I try to get you back_

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you and I_

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try  
And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye_

_I've been here before one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi, the words you say don't have a meaning cause_

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you so this is goodbye_

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try  
And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah so this goodbye, yeah so this is goodbye_

On Wednesday night, Claire and Audrie were in the locker room after another swimming lesson.

"You know, you're really coming along nicely." Audrie replied. "You did more laps than I expected you to."

"Thanks." Claire stated.

"So are you going to the dance with anyone in a few weeks?" Audrie inquired. "I might be able to find someone for you to go with if you don't have a date."

"No, I don't think that I was going to go." Claire responded. She thought it might be a good time to go out with Colin.

"Come on, school dances can be a lot of fun." Audrie urged. "It feels really good when a guy puts the moves on you."

_Just shoot for the stars, if feels right then aim for my heart  
If you feel like you take me away and make it okay I swear I'll behave  
You wanted control so we waited, I put on a show now we're naked  
You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't care a bit _

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I know you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger I've got them moves like Jagger  
I don't even try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger_

**You wanna know how to make me smile, take control of me just for the night  
But I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this  
For what you learn, I won't show you twice head to toe ooh baby running right  
But I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this**

_Take me by the tongue and I know you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger I've got them moves like Jagger  
I don't even try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger_

"Are you seeing someone?" Audrie asked.

"No." Claire lied.

"I think you've definitely got a secret and if you don't tell me, I'm going to find it out." The brunette replied.

"Well if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Claire bargained. "This could cause a lot of damage if it gets out."

"Okay. I promise I won't tell." Audrie declared.

"I'm dating Mr. Simmons." Claire replied. Audrie hung her mouth open. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

The following day, Yoana was singing a song. She was singing more from the prospective of her father than anyone else. He had done for her mother, but she went and hurt him with the revelation that she had abused her children. Bella was joining her singing about her struggles with her boyfriend.

_I miss the taste of the sweet life, I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight, I'm changing all of the stations  
_**I like to think that we had it all, we drew a map to a better place**  
**But on that road, I took a fall, oh baby why did you run away**

**_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
I was there for you in your darkest night _**

**_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
Down on my knees and you said you had my back_  
_And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following  
To you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following _**

**I hear your voice in my sleep at night, hard to resist temptation**  
**Cause something strange has come over me and I can't get over you**

**_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
I was there for you in your darkest night _**

**_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
Down on my knees and you said you had my back__  
__And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following  
To you, the map that leads to you  
Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following _**

Rebekah just smiled as she looked at them. She knew that they were ready for Regionals.

So Regionals will be next chapter. Nova is sleeping with Demetria, Audrie found out about Claire's relationship and Livvy broke up with Devan. The songs are "She Will Be Loved" from Songs about Jane, "Daylight" from Overexposed, "Makes Me Wonder" from It Won't Be Soon Before Long, "Moves Like Jagger" from Hands All Over (Deluxe Edition with Christina Aguilera) and "Maps" from V (Max Schneider and Alyson Stoner cover). Please don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 15

"Regionals." Rebekah stated. "This is the last step before Nationals. This is our chance."

She didn't want to say that she had heard rumors of there being another chance out there because she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Even if there, she still wanted the girls to do their best.

"Now I will have the set list finished by tomorrow." She added.

"Miss Mays, before you decide, could I sing a song for your consideration?" Nova requested. It was a song about her relationship with Demetria or lack thereof.

"You can, but I can't guarantee that it will make the list." Rebekah declared before Nova began.

_You got me sipping on something I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known I'm hoping that after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a little bit crazy, strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart I'm praying that I'm gonna make it out alive. _

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here, the future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice cause I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants, the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants, the heart wants what it wants _

_This is a modern fairytale, no happy endings, no wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without the breathless moments breaking me down, down, down _

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here, the future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice cause I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants, the heart wants what it wants  
The heart wants what it wants, the heart wants what it wants _

_The heart what wants it wants baby, it wants what it wants baby  
It wants what it wants, it wants what it wants _

Rebekah was really moved by the song. She had always loved that song and couldn't help but think that maybe she should include it in the set list. She decided that she wanted to spend the night with Holly as she decided.

"Do you have to do that now?" Her lover asked.

"I want to have this done by morning." Rebekah stated.

"Can't we have sex now and you can finish after that?" Holly suggested.

"I only need one more song and I'm torn between two of them." Rebekah explained. "Do you like Lisa Loeb's 'Stay (I Missed You)' or Kelsea Ballerini's 'Love Me Like You Mean It' better?"

"'Stay' which I hope you'll do because I missed you." Holly replied. Rebekah wrote it down and then got into bed with her girlfriend.

The following afternoon, she stood in front of the girls with the completed list in hand.

"Okay, so I have finished the set list." She announced. "We will lead with Nova singing 'The Heart Wants What It Wants', followed by Yoana and Audrie singing 'Masterpiece' by Jessie J and will end with Gabriella and Elle singing 'Stay (I Missed You)' by Lisa Loeb."

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Lisa replied. "You may have noticed that I've been gaining weight, and it's not just because I've been eating more. The truth is I have a baby inside of me. I'm pregnant."

"Well…that was news that I wasn't expecting." Rebekah declared. "When did this happen?"

"After Sectionals, I brought of the Dudes back to my room." The redhead stated.

"You know I probably should report this because you're not supposed to have boys in the rooms." The teacher replied. "But since such a thing could result in suspension or possibly expulsion, I'm not going to. I'd recommend that you tell anyone else about that part because they might not be so lenient."

"Thank you." Lisa remarked as she got up and hugged the shorter woman. It definitely looked a bit strange.

"So we should start rehearsing." Rebekah declared.

On Saturday, the girls were in the auditorium as they prepared to perform. They were wearing dresses with black lace bodices and matching long sleeves with red skirts. Livvy decided to go out into the obvious to see if one person was there, while also hoping that one person wasn't.

"Were you looking for me?" Theo asked her.

"Well that and I was hoping that Devan wouldn't be here." She explained.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" He questioned. That was a downside of them not living together anymore.

"We broke up because he kissed another guy." Livvy stated. "But you don't need to worry because I'm fine."

"You probably shouldn't be fine about it." Theo told her.

"I can handle this." She promised him. "Now I need to get with the rest of the girls because the competition is about to start."

The girls took a seat in the audience as Manhattan Regional came onto the stage.

_I'm feelin' it  
Pop tops popping', flip-flops flopping'  
Drop tops dropping' down, Ray-Bans raying  
Waves are waving, ladies are playing out  
Feelin' it  
iPods rocking, sunblock blocking, igloos stocking up (yep)  
Cutoffs are cutting, Worry 'bout nothin'  
But putting something in my cup (feelin' it)_

_And I can't, I can't find nothin' wrong with nothin', nothin' that's goin' on  
It's making' me wanna sing a song that goes like this_

_Whoa, oh, whoa aint nothin' like feelin' that summertime feelin'  
Kicked back, relaxed, just chilling, I'm feelin', I'm feelin' it  
Whoa, oh, whoa Aint nothin' like digging that summertime  
Digging in the sand, getting tan with your hand in my hand  
I'm feelin' it oh, yeah, I'm feelin' it_

_Sunset setting, getting good's getting good as it can get  
Lip gloss glossing, no more talking, Baby givin' me a kiss (feelin' it_

_Whoa, oh, whoa aint nothin' like feelin' that summertime feelin'  
Kicked back, relaxed, just chilling, I'm feelin', I'm feelin' it  
Whoa, oh, whoa Aint nothin' like digging that summertime  
Digging in the sand, getting tan with your hand in my hand  
I'm feelin' it oh, yeah, I'm feelin' it_

_Pop tops popping, iPods rocking  
Flip-flops flopping, oh, I'm feelin' it_

After them was an a capella group that consisted of five main singers and while the rest sang backup. Rebekah was glad that she hadn't chosen the other song because it was part of their set list.

_Oh hey boy with your hat mmm I kinda like that if you wanna walk my way  
Imma shoot you straight up, show me what you're made of  
I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the games  
And leaving the girls crying out in the rain_

_So tell me baby do you got what it takes_

_If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving  
If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
Baby if you're not your best get to leaving  
If you're gonna love me, love me you mean it  
If you're gonna talk the talk, you'd better walk it  
If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
If you're gonna say it and make me believe it  
If you're gonna love me Boy, love me you mean it_

_Oh hey, I've had my share of losers, liars and users  
Looking for a heart to break, so if you're like that _Well take a step back  
_Cause I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the games  
And leaving the girls crying out in the rain_

_So tell me are you just crazy or crazy over me _

_If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving  
If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
Baby if you're not your best get to leaving  
If you're gonna love me, love me love me  
If you're gonna talk the talk, you'd better walk it  
If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
If you're gonna say it and make me believe it  
If you're gonna love me Boy, love me you mean it_

_Love me like you mean it  
If you're gonna love me love me love me  
Mmm Love me like you mean it _

After they were done, The Sirens headed onto stage and started off with Nova's song which was met with a round of applause. Once she was done, Yoana and Audrie took the stage.

_So much pressure why so loud  
If you don't like my sound you can turn it down  
I got a road and I walk it alone _

**Uphill battle, I look good when I climb  
I'm ferocious, precocious, I get braggadocios  
I'm not gonna stop, I like the view from the top **

_**You talk that blah-blah that rah-rah wit and I'm so done I'm over it  
Sometimes I mess up, I screw up, I hit and miss but I'm okay I'm cool with it**_

_I still fall on my face sometimes _**and I can't color inside the lines  
**_**Cause I'm perfectly incomplete, I'm still working on my masterpiece  
**_**And I, I wanna hang with the greats, **_I got a way to go but it's worth the wait  
__**No you haven't seen the best of me, I'm still working on my masterpiece **_

_I still fall on my face sometimes _**and I can't color inside the lines  
**_**Cause I'm perfectly incomplete, I'm still working on my masterpiece  
**__Masterpiece, _**masterpiece yeah **

_I still fall on my face sometimes _**and I can't color inside the lines  
**_**Cause I'm perfectly incomplete, I'm still working on my masterpiece  
**_**And I, I wanna hang with the greats, **_I got a way to go but it's worth the wait  
__**No you haven't seen the best of me, I'm still working on my masterpiece **_

_**Still working on, still workin on  
Still working on my masterpiece**_

"So are you nervous?" Gabriella asked Elle on the side of the stage before they went on.

"No." Elle declared before they started to sing.

_You say I only hear what I want to  
_**You say I talk so all the time so  
**_**And I thought what I felt was simple  
And I thought that I don't belong  
And now that I am leaving  
Now I know that I did something wrong **_

_**Cause I missed you  
Yeah, yeah I missed you **_

_And you say I only hear what I want to, I don't listen hard  
Don't pay attention to the distance that you're running to anyone anywhere  
_**I don't understand if you really care  
I'm only hearing negative no, no, no **

_**So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up  
And this woman was singing my song  
Lovers in love and the other runs away  
Lover is crying cause the other won't stay  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other  
Who was dying since the day they were born  
This is not the thing that I'm think that I'm throwing  
And I thought I'd live forever but now I'm not so sure  
You try to tell me that I'm clever but that won't take me anyhow or anywhere with you **_

_**Cause I missed you  
Yeah, yeah I missed you **_

_**And you say stay**_

_And You say I only hear what I want to_

An hour later, the judges announced the winner…and it was Manhattan Regional. The Sirens were crestfallen and walked away. Rebekah was the last one in the choir room. She couldn't believe that she had let them down.

"Miss Mays." A man remarked. She looked to see an African-American with his hear in an afro. "You group was great and I thought that they deserve to win."

"Thanks." Rebekah replied. She still was a bit confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Peter Sanchez and I represent the upstate New York Regional Competition. We were wondering if you and your girls might be interested in coming to Albany in three weeks for our Regionals. If you won, you'd get another shot at Nationals."

"Absolutely." Rebekah declared as she shook his hand. _  
_

So they lost, but they get another chance. Lisa told them about her pregnancy. The other group is played by Pentatonix and Peter is played by Eka Darville. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 16

"Okay, so what happened yesterday was a bit surprising." Rebekah declared. "But just because we lost doesn't mean that we're finished. As you know, we've been invited to Regionals in Albany"

"What's the point?" Renee asked. "It's not like we can win."

"Now that is the kind of attitude that I want to change." Rebekah replied. "We need a morale boost and so this week we will be singing number ones: songs that topped the Billboard Hot 100. We also need to deal with the criticism of everyone who has called us losers, whores, or anything else to get under our skin. Now if you feel the need to laugh at my atrocious dancing, go right ahead."

_I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mm-hmm, that's what people say mm-hmm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make em stay  
At least that's what people say mm-hmm, that's what people say mm-hmm_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my mind, saying it's alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mm-hmm, that's what they don't see mm-hmm  
I'm dancing on my own, (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mm-hmm, that's what they don't know mm-hmm_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my mind, saying it's alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

Cady had to admit that seeing Rebekah make a fool out of herself put her in a good mood. In fact, it made her want to ask Renee out on a spontaneous date.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" She asked her girlfriend.

"That actually sounds like fun." Renee admitted before the two of them headed down to McDonald's and ordered some shakes: chocolate for Cady, and strawberry for Renee.

"So do you really think that we don't stand a chance in Albany?" Cady questioned.

"Well we couldn't even beat the best in the city." Renee pointed out. "How can we beat the best in the state?"

"I'm pretty sure that the city is more important than the state." Cady declared as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well I still don't have a lot of confidence in us." The brunette admitted.

"I think that you could something to lift your spirits a little." Cady declared. She got up in the middle of the restaurant and began to sing.

_Come take my hand, you should know me _  
_I've always been in your mind, you know I will be kind  
I'll be guiding you  
Living your dream has to start now  
There's no other road to take, you won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you _

_We have to believe we are magic nothing can stand in our way  
We have to believe we are magic don't your aim ever stray  
And if our hearts align, the destiny you will ride  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you, I'll bring dreams alive for you _

_Everywhere I stand, you are home free  
The planets align it's so rare, there's promise in the air  
And I'm guiding you  
Through every turn I'll be near you  
I'll come any time you call, I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll be guiding you _

_We have to believe we are magic nothing can stand in our way  
We have to believe we are magic don't your aim ever stray  
And if our hearts align, the destiny you will ride  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you, I'll bring dreams alive for you_

_We have to believe we are magic nothing can stand in our way  
We have to believe we are magic don't your aim ever stray  
And if our hearts align, the destiny you will ride  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you, I'll bring dreams alive for you_

"You know you are so bloody adorable when you do that." Renee told her. Cady just smiled and kissed her.

The next day, Lisa decided that it was finally time for her to tell Pablo about the baby, so she took a cab to Father Gregory's. Since it was a boarding school as well, she knew that he'd be there. After a little bit of searching, she managed to find his room.

"You know I'm surprised to see you again." He said.

"I didn't come here for more sex." She told him. "In fact, there was a complication from when we had sex before."

"Do you have an STD?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's good." He remarked. He then took a moment to take in what she just said. "No wait, that's bad."

"Yes, it is." She confirmed. "But I am going to have the baby. It won't summer, but I thought that you should know about it."

"Well, what should we do?" Pablo asked.

"We could try to date if you want or we could not." Lisa declared. "I just thought that you should know about this."

"This is kind of a problem because I actually have a girlfriend." He stated.

"Oh…that is unfortunate." Lisa agreed. "Well I'll let you think of it and here's my number."

She then walked out the door and began to sing on the way out. She wasn't even sure what she meant by what she was singing.

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby _

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight yeah  
Show me baby how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me and I  
Must confess I still believe, still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go _

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know that I still believe that you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

_My loneliness is killing me and I  
Must confess I still believe, still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
I must confess don't you know I still believe that you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

On Wednesday night, Elle knocked on Gabriella's door. The English girl had been lounging in her underwear and went to answer the door, wondering if Alessandra had locked herself out again. She opened it to find that instead it was her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked.

"I was just lazing around." Gabriella stated. "Did you want to do something together?"

"Yes, but first you'll need to put some clothes on." The brunette pointed out.

Gabriella pulled out a dress and put it on, revealing it to be black minidress with transparent sleeves with black dots on them, almost like stockings.

"Okay, so where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to see the Statue of Liberty." Elle remarked. Gabriella tilted her head. "Have you ever seen it before?"

"No…" Gabriella replied.

"Then you need to take the opportunity to do so." Elle stated. "It's a great piece of American culture. It's the most famous monument in America, even though it wasn't made by an American."

The two of them headed to the city and then took a ferry to Liberty Island

"There she is, the beautiful Lady Liberty." Elle remarked before she began to sing. Gabriella was in awe of her the same way.

_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't wanna leaver her now  
I know I believe in how _

_Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't wanna leaver her now  
I know I believe in how_

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know I don't know  
You stick around it may show  
But I don't know I don't know _

_Something in the way she knows and all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't wanna leaver her now  
I know I believe in how_

"So you love me the same way, don't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I do." Elle replied.

The two of them got dinner at the food court before they went inside the statue and went to the top where they could see the Hudson River. The two of them smiled as look down and took some pictures. They were both in a good mood when they got back to school.

"I had a great time." Gabriella told her as stopped at her dorm.

"I knew that you would." Elle declared as she gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You know if it weren't for Alessandra, I would let you come in." Gabriella declared before she retreated into her room.

Once she got back to her room, Elle noticed that her phone was ringing and it was her stepmother.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I have great news for you." Lily declared. "Your father left something for us in his will. I didn't even know about it. It's a collection of rare films. One estimator thinks that they are worth millions."

"That's great news." Elle declared. "Anyway, I was about to go to bed. Can we talk more about this later?"

On Saturday, Rebekah was preparing the girls for their second Regionals with another group number sung Cady and Renee.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you're sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

**And I don't wanna miss one smile, **_and __I don't wanna miss one kiss  
__**I just wanna be with you right here with you just like this  
**__I just wanna hold you close, _**I feel your heart so close to smile  
**_**And you'll stay here in this moment for all the rest of time yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Elsewhere on campus, a new transfer had just arrived.

So there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. The girls are getting back into things. The songs are "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift, "Magic" by Olivia Newton John, "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears, "Something" by The Beatles, and "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 17

"Alright so next week, we're going to Albany for state Regionals." Rebekah reminded the girls. "We need to be ready and I wanted you girls to feel inspired. So this week, we will be covering inspirational songs. Now the point of inspirational music is to make people feel good. You show people that you care about things and let you know them know that you believe in them."

"Do you have any examples?" Claire asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to sing right now." The teacher replied. "This week needs to be about you inspiring each other, not me inspiring you. I already believe in you girls. Now I want you to believe in yourselves and each other."

On Monday morning, Livvy went to the tennis court with Bella. She needed to practice by playing against someone and while Bella was the best girl on the team, she was also the one that she was most acquainted with. When they got there, they found that the court was already occupied by a short girl with long brown hair wearing a white dress. She was against the machine and she seemed to be handling it quite nicely. It looked like she could send a ball back into the machine if she wanted. The machine stopped and she looked at the two girls.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't notice you there."

"You're not on team." Bella remarked.

"Well I just got here." The girl replied. "I'm Odette. I'm a transfer."

"Where did you transfer from?" Livvy asked.

"It was a little school in Ohio." Odette answered. "I'm here on a tennis scholarship. Anyway, I should probably start to get ready for class."

She walked off and Livvy looked at Bella.

"Maybe we should just play one game." She suggested. "That took longer than expected."

After the game was over, they headed to the locker room to get changed and they heard some singing. They realized that it was Odette singing in the shower.

_You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone__  
__You know I dream in color and do the things I want_

_You Think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh__  
__I bet you think everyone good is gone__  
__Think you left me broken down, think that I'll coming running back,__  
__Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, stronger__  
__Just me myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started, thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted__  
__Thanks you to I'm finally thinking about me__  
__You know in the end that the day you left is just my beginning _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, stronger__  
__Just me myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__I'm not alone _

"Maybe we should talk to her about Glee club?" Livvy suggested.

"I can't. I have plans with Yoana tonight." Bella stated. "But if you want to talk to her, feel free."

Later in the day, Livvy still couldn't get the glimpse of Odette's naked bod out of her mind. She was a little bit confused because she had never really paid attention to other girls before. She remembered what Theo said with it came to love. He never thought that he would fall for a guy, but now that guy was his husband.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without just told to smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of together all the while_

_You can never say never while we don't know it  
But time and time again younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_We're falling apart and coming together, again and again  
We're falling apart but we're pulling together, pulling together, together again _

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

Regardless of any possible attraction that she felt, she definitely needed to talk to her about the Glee Club.

That night, Yoana was preparing to go to a formal restaurant and gala. She knew that she needed a nice dress because she was meeting Bella's parents.

"So do you think this dress looks okay?" She asked Audrie. It was a blue strapless ruffled dress that stopped just above her knees.

"It looks really nice." Audrie replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Bella's parents and I don't know what to do with my hair." Yoana declared.

"You should calm down." Audrie stated as she stood behind Yoana and began to do her hair. "I think that you should wear it up like this. Her parents will like you and if they don't, you're dating her, not her parents."

"Thanks for all of the help." Yoana told her. "I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

Yoana walked out of the room wearing black half-open-toed heels and headed to Bella's room to find that she was wearing a hot pink gown with her hair also up.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful girlfriend." She stated.

"So what are your parents like?" Yoana questioned.

"Well they're kind of protection of me since I'm their only daughter." Bella explained. "Plus they've never seen me with a girl before, so they're going to be a little skeptical."

"We should go now before I get cold feet." Yoana declared.

The two of them headed out the door and met up with Bella's family limo at the exit. They both got in the car and sat next to each other.

Bella's family were true Upper Eastsiders, but she went to St. Jessica's because they had the best tennis program. The two girls headed into the restaurant.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you." Her mother replied as she gave her a daughter a kiss on each cheek. "And you must be Joanna."

"It's actually Yoana." She corrected. She could tell that she wasn't off to a good start.

The four of them headed to the table.

"So Yoana, what do your parents do?" Bella's dad asked.

"My dad owns the Nets." Yoana declared. "The basketball team…the Nets, not the Mets."

"I always preferred the Knicks." He declared. "What about your mother?"

Yoana struggled with how to tell them.

"She doesn't like to talk about her mother." Bella declared.

Overall the night went fairly well. Yoana didn't really know anything about the art at the show, considering that it was mostly French, Canadian, and French-Canadian. She wasn't sure how much Bella's parents liked her though. She knew that the more chances that she got, she could make them like her, though.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying "you'll never reach it"  
Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction, my faith is shaking_

_But I, I've gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
There's always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
It aint about how fast I get there, aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking  
I may not know it but these are the moments  
That I'm gonna remember most yeah just gotta keep going_

_And I, I've gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
There's always gonna be an uphill battle, somebody's I'm gonna have to lose  
It aint about how fast I get there, aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, keep the faith  
It's all about it's all about the climb  
Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, keep your faith  
It's all about it's all about the climb_

The next day, the bell rang.

"Claire, I need to see you." Colin told her.

Everyone else left as she stayed behind.

"What's up?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I think that we should end this." He told her. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What?" She asked.

"I've starting seeing someone else." He added.

She left the room in tears, but sang something in the hall. She was not going to let it get to her. She was going to get through it and move on no matter what she had to do.

_Well I woke to sound of silence, the cars were cutting like knives in fist fights  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
With your head in the curtains, and a heart hung like the Fourth of July_

_You swore and you said "We are not, we are not shining stars"  
This I know, I never said we are_

_When you're lost and alone and you're sinking like a stone carry on  
May your past be the sound Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on carry on, carry on_

_Oh my head is on fire, but my legs are fine  
Cause after all they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door, hold the phones, show me how no one's ever gonna stop us now_

_Cause we, we are, we are not shining stars  
We are invincible, we are who we are  
On our darkest day, when we're miles away  
So we'll come, we'll find our way home_

_When you're lost and alone Or you're sinking like a stone carry on  
May your past be the sound Of your feet upon the ground carry on  
Carry on, carry on_

_No one's ever gonna stop us now  
No one's ever gonna stop us now  
No one's ever gonna stop us now _

After school, Livvy decided to talk to Odette finally.

"So, I was wondering if…" She started.

"I'm not looking to date right now. I just got out of a relationship." Odette cut her off.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join the Glee Club." Livvy declared.

"Oh…" Odette replied. "You know I might actually be interested in that, but first I'd have to know if you're any good. I don't wanna waste my time."

"Well maybe you could come and see us perform something?" Livvy offered her.

"Alright, I'm free tomorrow afternoon." Odette stated.

The girls got together for a performance that they hoped would be able to convince to Odette to join. There was one song in particular that they decided to sing. Odette sat alone in the audience.

_Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out, girl you got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up corporation progress, dying in the process  
Children that can talk about living on the railways, people moving sideways  
Sell it to your last days, buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the process and the ones who wanna get away  
Keep running _

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"So what do you think, Odette?" Rebekah asked her.

"I think that I'm in." She replied.

So Odette is hear. She's played by Cady Groves. Also Colin broke up with Claire. The songs are "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson, "Never Say Never" by The Fray, "The Climb" by Miley, "Carry On" by fun., and "Sing" by My Chemical Romance. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 18

"On Friday night, we were will be heading to Albany." Rebekah stated. "Your roommates will be the same people that you're currently rooming with meaning that Nova and Odette will be rooming together. Ms. Golightly and I will be your chaperones. When we get to the hotel, I want you all to be on your best behavior."

"Have you decided on what songs we'll be singing?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Rebekah answered. "We're going to start with Odette singing 'Bright' by Echosmith, followed by Audrie singing 'I Really Like You' by Carly Rae Jepsen, and finally Renee and Cady will be singing 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande. This is our last chance at Nationals. If we don't win this, we'll be done for the year."

"So what you're saying is there's no pressure." Nova quipped.

"This is serious." Rebekah chided her. "Now this meeting is adjourned. All of you may leave."

She then headed to her room. She found that she had a guest waiting for her outside of her door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Holly.

"Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Holly replied as Rebekah opened the door and the two went inside. "So do you know if your dad is going to make the trip to Albany?"

"As far as I know, he couldn't get off work." Rebekah stated. "Honestly, it's just nice just to be talking to him again. So, I'm kind of nervous for the girls because they've worked hard this."

"You've worked hard for this too." Holly pointed out. "You're one hell of a teacher and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Well I'm just glad that you're supportive of me and you'll be making the trip with us. It means a lot that you're going to be there." Rebekah replied.

"Well I need to be there because I'm your good luck charm." Holly joked before giving Rebekah a kiss.

The following day, girls were getting on the bus. They were leaving around 6:00 and would be getting some dinner on the way.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Livvy asked Odette.

"It's a free country." Odette replied as she moved over.

"So how do you like it here?" Livvy inquired.

"Well, it hasn't been that much different than, other than living with someone, which I've never done before." Odette remarked. "I'm surprised that this is all happening so fast."

"Well we've been preparing for this since the last few weeks." Livvy explained. "We actually lost the regional in town to my ex-boyfriend's school, but the person in charge of this event invited us to perform."

"I'd hate to be up against my ex." Odette commented.

"Well he was never actually in the group, but he cheated on me with a guy." Livvy told her.

"My ex also cheated on me with a guy." Odette declared. "But she told me that she was a lesbian."

As the bus, drove the girls began to sing a song together for practice.

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close, you can hear him cry  
Oh lord heaven knows, we belong way down below sing it  
__Oh lord heaven knows we belong way down below way down below way down below_

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash  
Leaving on the dough gotta make that cash  
Won't be pretty, won't be sweet  
She's just sitting there on her feet_

_Singing Oh lord heaven knows, we belong way down below go  
__Oh lord heaven knows we belong way down below way down below way down below  
__Sing oh lord tell us so, we belong way down below  
__Oh lord tell us so we belong way down below way down below way down below_

_I've had better days man, I've seen better days  
I've had better ways man, I know better ways _

_Gina's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close you can hear the crying_

_Oh lord heaven knows, we belong way down below sing it  
Oh lord heaven knows we belong way down below way down below way down below  
Oh lord tell us so, we belong way down below  
Oh lord tell us so we belong way down below way down below way down below_

_Way down below, way down below, way down below, way down below, way down below_

Once they got to the hotel, many of the girls headed to their rooms, but Yoana and Bella stayed in the lobby and looked around. They were staying at the Desmond Albany Hotel, which was known as the best in the city. They then headed to the hot tub where they sat in their bikinis.

"I haven't been in one of these since I was at home during winter break." Bella stated. "You should come over to my house sometime. I think you would like it there."

"I still don't know if your parents like me enough for that." Yoana responded.

"There were actually really impressed by you." Bella told her. "They told me that although they were hesitant about meeting you, they really liked you. Just don't tell them that I said that."

On Saturday, the girls all headed down to the arena. They were all wearing either blue or black dresses. They were going to be performing last. The first group up would be the Rochester Academy Sky Dancers. They were led by a very short girl with blonde hair.

_With your wine-stained lips, yeah you're nothing but trouble  
Cold to the touch but you're warm as the devil  
I gave all my heart but you won't heal my soul  
You tasted a break and I can't get more_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love  
You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me  
I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love  
You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me  
I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

After the second group from Albany had performed, the girls took the stage. Odette got ready for her big debut. She was wearing a blue dress.

_I think the universe is on my side  
Heaven and Earth have finally aligned  
Days are good and that's the way it should be _

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase  
It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face  
Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

_You make me sing ooh la-la-la  
You make a girl go ooh I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me  
I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right  
Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes_

_And I see colors in a different way  
You make what doesn't matter fade to grey  
Life is good and that's the way it should be _

_You make me sing ooh la-la-la  
You make a girl go ooh I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me  
I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right  
I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right  
I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

_Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright, bright, so bright and I get lost in your eyes tonight_

Audrie then took the stage. She was wearing a black dress.

_I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly like a boat on the move  
So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room _

_Late night watching television, but how'd we get in this position  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love but I need to tell you something_

_I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too  
I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too  
Oh did I say too much, I'm so in my head when we're out of touch  
I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too_

_Who gave you eyes like that? said you could keep them  
I don't know how to act the way I should be leaving  
I'm running out of time going out of my mind  
I need to tell you something yeah, I need to tell you something_

_I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too  
I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too  
Oh did I say too much, I'm so in my head when we're out of touch  
I really, really, really, really , really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too_

For the closing number, Renee and Cady headed out together. Cady wore a black dress while Renee had on a blue one.

_I was a liar, I gave into the fire  
I know I should've fought it but at least I'm being honest  
_**Feel like a failure cause I know that failed you  
I should've done you better cause you don't want a liar**

**And I know and I know and I know that boy she gives you everything  
But boy I could give it to you  
**_And I know and I know and I know that that you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you _

_**So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go  
**__Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart, _**all I really care is you wake up in my arms  
**_**One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home**_

**I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest  
**_But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it  
__**Cause I don't wanna be without you **_

_**So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go  
**__Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart, _**all I really care is you wake up in my arms  
**_**One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home  
One last time I need to be the one who takes you home**_

After a few minutes of deliberation, the judges came out and the girls awaited their fate.

"We've decided after much deliberation that the winner of this year's competition will the Sirens." He said. The girls threw their arms up because they were going to Nationals.

So the Sirens left Albany as champions and are headed to Nationals. The songs are "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless and "Chains" by Nick Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 19

"Now just because we made it to Nationals doesn't mean that we can relax." Rebekah told her group. "This week's theme will be love songs and not just love songs, but songs with the word love in the title. However there is one song that no one is singing that is 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston."

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"Because I don't like the song and I don't want to hear it." The teacher replied. "Singing is not about how long you can hold a note. It's about connecting to the music and lyrics and no one is singing it. Now then does anyone have a song with the word love in it that they want to sing?"

Elle then stood up and began to sing.

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
So I guess right now here's another one,  
So your melody will play on and on with the best of them_

_You are beautiful  
Like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical you saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat  
I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat_

_No one compares you stand alone to every record I own  
Music to my heart, that's what you are a song that goes on and on _

_I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat  
I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby I love you like a song _

"That was great Elle." Rebekah told her.

After rehearsal was over, Elle went to get some food with Gabriella.

"So my stepmom said that I can stay at the house on Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over." Elle stated.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed. "But don't you need to get something like that approved or something?"

"That's why I'm telling now so you can get it approved." The blonde told her. "You can spend the night somewhere as long as there aren't any boys involved."

"You know that's kind of dated because dating girls is a lot more common than it was before." Gabriella declared.

"That may be true, but it's something that we can take advantage of." Elle pointed out. "Make sure that you bring something you want to sleep in."

"What if I don't want to sleep in anything?" Gabriella challenged.

"Well you should at least bring something for my stepmom to see." Elle remarked. "Besides taking it off makes it more fun."

The following day, Lisa was preparing for another meeting with Pablo. They were going to the doctor for an ultrasound. She was a bit excited because the new technology would be able to tell her if she was having a boy or girl. She looked at her growing belly and still couldn't believe that she had a baby inside of her.

"So are you nervous?" Pablo asked her as they sat in the room.

"Yeah." Lisa declared. "I don't know what I am going to do with a baby."

"Well you still have some time to figure it out." He remarked. "We still have some time to figure it out."

She couldn't help but feel something for him as he looked at her. They this cold goo on her stomach and end the end, she found out that she was having a girl. In the morning, she headed to Glee and began to sing something about how she was beginning to feel about him.

_I still believe in fairy tales, I still believe in picking flowers  
I still believe in getting lost in someone's eyes and talking for hours  
I still believe in shooting stars, I still believe in midnight drives  
And butterflies you get right before you kiss for the very first time _

_Love how many times can a heart break  
Love how much weight can a soul take  
And love I don't where you ran off to  
But love, love, love I still believe in you  
Yeah I still believe in you_

_I still believe that you'll come knocking on my door when I least expect you to  
You give me something I can hold, you pull me through cause that's what you do  
That's what you do love  
Yeah that's what you do love _

_Love how many times can a heart break  
Love how much weight can a soul take  
And love I don't where you ran off to  
But love, love, love oh love, love, love I still believe in you  
I still believe in you, yeah I still believe in you _

"So are you starting to fall for the guy who knocked you up?" Cady asked her once they were in their room.

"I think I am." Lisa admitted. "Why, do you think that I shouldn't be? I mean who is better to be in this baby's life than her father?"

"You're having a girl?" Cady questioned in excitement. Lisa nodded. "That's great!"

"You know it would be really nice if we were roommates again next year." Lisa commented. "Though, I don't think that I'm going to be going here if I decide to keep the baby."

"Why not?" Cady asked.

"Because I can't have a kid in the dorms." Lisa explained. "I'd love to keep going here, but I don't know what I want to do with my baby. If I give her up, I'll be better off, but I'd still feel guilty about it."

"Well it's a choice that only you can make." Cady replied. "Well unless you want to give her to her dad to take care of and you could see her when you can."

"I guess I do have a lot of options." Lisa agreed.

"So do you know that there is nothing stronger than love?" Cady asked. "I have a song to prove it even."

_The power of love is a curious thing__  
__Make a one man weep make another man sing__  
__Change a hawk to a little white dove__  
__More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream__  
__Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream__  
__Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right__  
__The power of love will keep you home at night_

_Don't need money, don't take fame__  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train__  
__It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes__  
__But it might just save your life, that's the power of love__  
__That's the power of love _

_They say that all in love is fair, but you don't care.__  
__But you know what to do, when it gets hold of you__  
__And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love__  
__Can you feel it?_

_Don't need money, don't take fame__  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train__  
__Tougher than diamonds and strong like steel__  
__You won't feel nothing till you feel, feel the power__  
__Just feel the power of love__  
__That's the power, that's the power of love__  
__You feel the power of love__  
__You feel the power of love__  
__You feel the power of love_

_Lisa couldn't help but smile. She knew that she would definitely miss Cady if she decided to leave. _

_On Wednesday, Alessandra was took the stage and began to sing. _

_He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says "You look beautiful tonight"  
And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a rollercoaster kind of rush  
And I never knew that I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smiling I'm faking and my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating  
Intoxicating, complicated got waive my sole mistake and now _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two AM and I'm cursing your name  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
__Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a rollercoaster kind of rush  
And I never knew that I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you  
__never knew that I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

That night, Holly was looking around Rebekah's room and found a book that she had never seen before. She picked it up.

"Don't touch that." Rebekah remarked.

"What is this?" Holly asked.

"I used to do some songwriting when I was in college, but no one has ever really seen any of them." Rebekah explained. "I don't really like them."

"These are good, Rebekah." Holly stated. "Why don't you give the girls one of these songs to perform at Nationals, or maybe you could write a new song even?"

"I don't know." Rebekah stammered.

"Babe, you have talent and you should use it." Holly urged.

On Friday night, Elle and Gabriella arrived at the former's mansion.

"So, it's nice to see you Gabriella." Lily declared. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"We already had dinner before we left." Elle explained. "We'll be in my room for a little while and then we'll come downstairs."

"So are you sure that she won't walk in on us?" Gabriella asked as they closed the door.

"She knows to knock ever since an incident about a year ago." Elle stated. "You don't wanna know."

"Well let's get to this then." Gabriella replied. "I decided that the best way to start is for me to serenade you."

_You're the light, you're the night you're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain you're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much  
You're the fear I don't care cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark, let me take past the satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for_

_I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for _

_So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for_

_I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for _

_So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for_

The two of them then got onto her bed.

So love is in the air. Lisa is starting to fall for Pablo and found out that she's having a girl and Rebekah might be writing a song for Regionals. The songs are "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez, "Love" by Jana Kramer, "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News, "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift and "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 20

"This week, we will be performing songs from the longest running band of all time." Rebekah explained. "This band first hit American shores in the 60s and they are still together this day. To save your guesses, we will be covering The Rolling Stones. So does anyone want to do as the band says and Start Us Up?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Livvy declared.

_I can't get no satisfaction__  
__I can't get no satisfaction__  
__Cause I try and I try and I try and I try__  
__I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm driving in my car, and that man comes on the radio__  
__He's telling me more and more about some useless information__  
__Supposed to fire my imagination I can't get no, oh no, no, no__  
__Hey, hey, hey that's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction__  
__I can't get guy reaction__  
__Cause I try and I try and I try and I try__  
__I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm riding round the world, and I'm doing this and signing that__  
__And I'm trying to make some girl who tells me baby better come back next week__  
__Cause you see I'm on a losing streak, I can't get no, oh no, no, no__  
__Hey, hey, hey that's what I say_

_I can't get no, I can't get no__  
__I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction__  
__No satisfaction, no satisfaction_

Livvy then walked out of the room and began to head to class. She needed to figure out a way to get Odette to like her because she needed to know what it would be like to be with her. She knew it wouldn't be easy because the girl had already rejected her when she hadn't planned on asking her out, but since it was a few weeks ago, maybe she had changed her mind about it.

After school, she decided to head to the Starbucks where she knew that Odette liked to get her coffee from.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm just getting some coffee." Odette replied as she took a sip of her caramel macchiato.

"So do you wanna go out some time?" Livvy questioned. "I know this great restaurant in the city that we could go to."

"You know I've asked around the school about you and everyone that I've asked has told me that you're straight." Odette replied. "So why are you asking me out?"

"Well my boyfriend cheated on me with another guy." Livvy answered.

"So you want to be with a girl to get even with him." Odette remarked. "Leave me out of it."

"I never said that." Livvy corrected. "Maybe I just like you and want to go out with you, but maybe I'm stupid for thinking you could like me back."

"Come to my room tonight." Odette remarked. "It's in the junior dorm."

"So you do want to go with me?" Livvy asked.

"No, but I will have sex with you if you want." Odette replied. Livvy was a bit taken aback by it. "I don't want to start something, but if you really have this girl-on-girl fantasy, I'll do this once. The offer stands for tonight only because these legs won't be open forever."

Livvy wasn't entirely sure what to say as Odette walked off. She did feel like she needed a drink and grabbed a milk off the shelf. She'd never had sex period and wasn't sure if she wanted her first time to be with a girl. However, there was a possibility that if she accepted Odette's offer, something more could grow from it.

Yoana went to Bella's room to meet for a swimming date. She heard the girl singing from behind the door.

_Angie, Angie when will those clouds all disappear  
Angie, Angie where will it lead us from here_

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, Angie you can't say we never tried_

_Angie, you're beautiful, but aint it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you remember all though nights we cried_

_Oh Angie don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie aint it time we said goodbye  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, I still love you baby everywhere I look I see your eyes  
There aint a woman that comes close to you come on baby dry your eyes  
But Angie, Angie aint it good to be alive  
Angie, Angie you can't say we never tried._

Yoana knocked on the door as soon as she was finished. Bella opened it and her girlfriend smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So are you ready to go?" Yoana asked.

"Yeah, let's get our suits on and head to the pool." She declared. Since they were doing it after school hours, they could wear non-school-related swimwear. So Yoana wore a black bikini and Bella wore a green ring bikini.

Once they got to the pool, Yoana headed down there and jumped right in. She thought it was nice that they had a pool that they could come to whenever they wanted. She waited for Bella to come in.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna swim?" Yoana asked.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Bella replied. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I might just have to pull you in." Yoana stated.

"Well we can't have that." Bella declared as she dipped her foot in the pool. Yoana swam over and pulled her in, with elicited a yelp and a splash.

"So you know that I love you more than anything." Yoana stated. "Nothing could keep me away from you."

"Why do I have the feeling that a song is coming?" Bella asked with a smile before I began.

_Childhood living is easy to do__  
__The things you wanted I bought them for you__  
__Graceless fellow you know who I am__  
__You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie__  
__I have my freedom but I don't have much time__  
__Faith has been broken, tears must be cried__  
__Let's do some living before we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday__  
__Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday_

"You know you're great at the concept of serenading your lover." Bella commented.

"I'm also very good at kissing." Yoana stated before she pressed her lips against Bella's.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Audrie asked. The two of them parted and looked at her and Claire with matching blushes. Both of them were in their school suits.

"What are you doing here?" Yoana questioned.

"We're still doing swimming lessons." Audrie stated.

"Let's go somewhere else." Bella suggested as she and Yoana got out of the water and headed to the locker room. The two of stripped off their bikinis, but redressing didn't take place until a few minutes later.

"So are you doing okay?" Audrie asked Claire.

"I really didn't think it would hurt this much." Claire admitted. "I loved him."

"Some people say that you shouldn't fall in love early because it only ends in heartbreak." Audrie replied. "I don't believe that, but I do think that you were looking for love in all the wrong places. It is a good thing that he ended it though."

"How can you say that?" Claire asked while crying.

"Think about it. If this had gotten out, it could have ruined both of your lives." Audrie pointed out. "Not to mention, you really didn't even have much of a future with him. Student-teacher relationships don't ever end well."

"None of this is making me feel better." Claire admitted.

"Well maybe you should listen to the Rolling Stones." Audrie suggested before she began to sing.

_I saw her today at the reception__  
__A glass of wine in her hand__  
__I knew she was gonna meet her connection__  
__At her feet was, footloose man_

_You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, well you might find  
You get what you need_

_Oh yea-ay (hey-hey-hey, ooh)_

_And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing 'We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't, we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse'  
Sing it to me, now_

_(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, well you just might find  
You get what you need  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need_

"So what am I supposed to do?" Claire asked.

"I would suggest being single right now and focusing on Nationals." The brunette suggested. "I have to find a way for the competition not to come between my boyfriend and I."

"How can you do that? How can you date someone from a different school?" The blonde inquired.

"Well it's not easy, but I just want to do it." Audrie answered. "I can't explain how we get it to work. So anyway, we should get to work on some laps. Coach wants to check on your progress tomorrow."

That night, Livvy headed up to Odette's room. She was nervous, not only about the offer, but also because she had never been to the junior dorms before. She couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be nicer than the sophomore dorms. She knocked on Odette's door. She saw the girl was dressed in a black negligee.

"You know I almost thought that you weren't going to come." Odette replied.

"Why do you want to do it like this?" Livvy asked.

"Because I was hurt pretty bad from my last breakup, so I just want to do something without attachment for a little while." Odette explained. "I believe that this song puts it best."

_I'll never be your beast of burden  
My back is broad but it's a-hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me_

_I'll never be your beast of burden  
I walked for miles now my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me_

_Am I hard enough, am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough, I'm not too blind to see_

_I'll never be your beast of burden  
So let's go home and draw the curtains  
Music's on the radio, come on baby make sweet love to me_

_Am I hard enough, am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough, I'm not too blind to see_

_You're a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl  
You're a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl_

_I'll never be your beast of burden  
I walked for miles now my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me_

"Let's just do this." Livvy declared as she began to take her clothes off. Although she didn't really know what to expect, she didn't expect it to feel as good as it did. "Can we do that again?"

"We can do it as many times as you want." Odette promised.

At the end of the week, Rebekah had the girls dressed in black dresses and goth makeup as they performed.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black__  
__No colors anymore I want them to turn black__  
__I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes__  
__I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and they are painted black__  
__With flowers and my love both never to come back__  
__I see people turn their heads and quickly look away__  
__Like a newborn baby it just happens every day_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black__  
__No colors anymore I want them to turn black__  
__I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes__  
__I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black__  
__Black as night, black as coal__  
__I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky__  
__I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black_

With just one more week before Nationals, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. _  
_

So Odette and Livvy hooked up, but will there be anything more for them? Also will Claire be able to find happiness? The songs are "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", "Angie", "Wild Horses", "You Can't Always Get What You Want", "Beast of Burden" and "Paint It, Black". Please don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 21

The Sirens sat in the choir room as they waited for Rebekah to show up. When the teacher finally entered the room, she was holding a cup from the dining hall.

"Why do you have a cup, Ms. Mays?" Elle asked. Instead of answering, Rebekah began to move it around the table.

_I got my ticket for the long way round__  
__Two bottles of whiskey for the way__  
__And I sure would like some sweet company__  
__I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my hair__  
__You're gonna miss me everywhere oh__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__When I'm gone, when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my hair__  
__You're gonna miss me everywhere oh__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round__  
__The one with the prettiest of views__  
__It's got mountains, it's got rivers__  
__It's got sights that give me shivers__  
__But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my walk__  
__You're gonna miss me by my talk__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__When I'm gone, when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my walk__  
__You're gonna miss me by my talk__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my walk__  
__You're gonna miss me by my talk__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The girls all clapped as soon as she finished. They were impressed that she knew how to play the cup.

"The theme for this week as you may have guessed in _Pitch Perfect._ You can sing any song that was featured in the movie." Rebekah explained. "If you haven't seen it by any chance, come talk to me and I'll give the DVD to watch."

That night, Cady and Renee were on a date.

"So have you ever seen the movie?" Cady asked.

"Yes, I've seen it." Renee confirmed. "There was one song that I wanted sing from the final medley. You know Beca and Chloe were my OTP before they got together in the sequel."

"Your what?" Cady questioned.

"My one true pairing." Renee explained. "Haven't you had a couple that you just wanted to be together, even though you didn't think that it would ever actually happen?"

"Well there was Terra and Changeling on _Titans." _Cady answered. "I know that their initial relationship was a lie, but I felt like he can redeem her."

"I don't know anything about that. I've never seen the show." Renee admitted.

"So what was this song that you wanted to perform?" Cady questioned.

"I told you it's from the final medley." Renee remarked before she realized something. "Would you be interested in doing the rap part for me?"

"I would love to do that." Cady replied.

So the next morning, the two of them began to perform in their best Barden Bellas outfits,

_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile  
Why is everybody so serious, acting so damn mysterious  
Got shades on your eyes and heels so high that can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right  
Can you feel that yeah, we're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money we don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag  
Aint about the ka-ching, ka-ching, aint about the ba-bling, ba-bling,  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag_

**Yeah well keep the price tag and take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stack  
And you can keep the cars leave me the garage  
And all I that's all I need is keys and guitars  
And in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
And it's like this man you can't put a price on my life  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night  
So we aint gonna stumble and fall never waiting to see a sign of defeat uh-uh  
So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet  
So bring back the beat and everyone singing **

_**It's not about the money, money, money we don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag  
Aint about the ka-ching, ka-ching, aint about the ba-bling, ba-bling,  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag  
It's not about the money, money, money we don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag  
Aint about the ka-ching, ka-ching, aint about the ba-bling, ba-bling,  
We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag**_

"That was great you too." Rebekah stated.

"Miss Mays, are we going to talk about Nationals?" Gabriella asked. She could tell that a lot of the other girls were thinking the same.

"I'm currently working on the set list." Rebekah declared. "Let's focus on the week at hand and when we get to Miami, I should have it done. In the meantime, I believe that Alessandra was ready to perform something."

Alessandra walked to the center of the room and began to sing. It was one of the songs from the mash-up.

_I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot now he's finding a replacement  
I swear that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you aint around baby I can't think  
Should've put it down, should've took that ring  
I can feel I through the air  
See his pretty face, run my fingers through his hair_

_My love of my life, your shawty, your wife  
He left me, I'm tied, cause I knew that just aint right_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will he come back, no one knows  
I realize that it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will he come back, no one knows  
I realize that it was only just a dream_

"So do you wanna go to a see a show on Broadway tonight?" Elle asked Gabriella after rehearsal was over.

"It don't know." The Brit replied.

"Well we can do a lot of stuff." Elle stated. "New York is the city that has everything. We could see a baseball game or whatever you want."

_I've been living for the weekend, but no not anymore  
Cause here comes that familiar feeling that Friday's famous for  
Yeah I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere  
You can feel the electricity all in the evening air_

_And it may just be more of the same  
But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
So I guess I'll have to wait and see  
But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

_And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Bright lights and the big city  
It belongs to us tonight _

**Now Friday's cool, but there's something about Saturday night  
You can't say what you want to cause you know that you just might  
I'm alive this evening it was love at first sight  
This Saturday for the rest of my life**

**And everyone's standing in line  
**_Yeah looking good and looking for a real good time  
_**So I'll never have to wonder if  
**_**I'll have someone to share all of this with **_

_**And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Bright lights and the big city  
It belongs to us tonight  
Bright lights and the big city **_

The two of them decided that they would spend the night seeing as many of the sights as they could and even ended up going to a Mets game. Of course, the Mets lost, but they still had a good time.

Later in the week, Lisa went in for an ultrasound with Rebekah at her side. They were waiting for the doctor and Lisa already had her gown on.

"So are you nervous?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Lisa replied. "Are you nervous about Nationals?"

"Yes." Rebekah answered. "Don't tell anyone else but I was actually going to use one of my original songs for Nationals."

"I didn't know that you wrote songs." Lisa stated. "So I don't know what's going to happen after this year is over. I'm gonna have a baby and I don't know what to do."

"Well I can relate to the feeling." Rebekah admitted. "If we don't win Nationals, there might not be a Glee club next year. I know it's the same, but…"

"I get it." Lisa declared. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine."

"I really hope that you find a way to come back next year." Rebekah declared.

Rebekah then began to sing to help calm her down.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her every day _

**Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay" I say **

_**When I see your face there's not a thing I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**_

_The way you are, _**The way you are  
Girl you're amazing **_just the way you are_

_**When I see your face there's not a thing I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**_

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." The doctor told Lisa.

At the end of the week, the girls got together for last performance before Nationals.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan__  
__Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in?__  
__Jumped in a cab here I am for the first time, look to my right and see the Hollywood sign__  
__This is all so crazy, everybody's looking so famous_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick__  
__Too much pressure and I'm nervous__  
__That's when the taximan turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on__  
__And the Jay-Z song was on and the Jay-Z song was on._

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away__  
__Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah__  
__I've got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah it's a party in the USA, yeah it's a party in the USA_

_Feeling jumping gonna fly back to my hometown tonight__  
__Something stops me every time, the DJ plays song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away__  
__Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah__  
__I've got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah it's a party in the USA, yeah it's a party in the USA_

Rebekah couldn't help but smile. She knew that they were going to win it.

So just one more song left. Lisa's having a girl and they're going to Nationals. The songs are "Cups" by Anna Kendrick, "Price Tag" by Jessie J featuring B.o.B, "Just A Dream" by Nelly, "Bright Lights, Bigger City" by Cee-Lo Green, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, and "Party in the USA" by Miley. Please don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 22

The Sirens sat on the plane to Miami. A lot of the girls had to admit that they idea of getting a vacation a free vacation out of the trip to Nationals was pretty great, especially since Elle was the only one who had ever been to Florida. As soon as they arrived at the airport, Rebekah called all of them together.

"Now there's something that I need to tell you before we do this." Rebekah declared. "Well there are a few things actually. Number one: I'm proud of you girls for making it this far and number two: we are still going to need to practice. There will be time for the beach, but the most important thing is focusing on winning this competition."

"Have you decided on what songs we're going to sing?" Yoana asked.

"Yes." The teacher replied. "You and Audrie are going to lead off by Zedd and Selena Gomez's 'I Want You to Know'. This will be followed by Claire and Odette singing 'Fly' by Maddie and Tae. Finally, we will be closing our number with original song that I wrote called 'Just Another Song', which will be sung by Elle and Bella. Are they any questions?"

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to perform a song that not only we've never heard, but no one has either?" Claire inquired.

"Yes." Rebekah answered. "We need to take risks if we're going to beat Manhattan Regional. I understand that it might not work, but at least we can say that tried. Now the rooms will be the same as they were in Albany. We'll meet at 5:00 to rehearse. Don't be late."

After getting to her room, Livvy knew that the first thing that she wanted to do was put her bikini on and head to the beach. She also wanted to see if there was any chance that Odette might want to be more than just someone that she has sex with. She put on a pink bikini and went to knock on Odette and Nova's door. Unfortunately, Odette wasn't the one who answered it.

"Is Odette here?" She asked Nova.

"She's actually already at the beach." Nova explained. Livvy was surprised that she was able to change so fast. "She wore her bikini under her clothes so she wouldn't have to wait to change. Why were you looking for her by the way?"

"Well, we've been…intimate lately." Livvy remarked with a blush.

"Oh." Nova stated. "Well if you're going to do that in here, leave something to let me know so I don't walk in on you."

Livvy blushed some more and just decided to head to the beach. She couldn't help but notice how good the warm air felt against her skin. She noticed Odette lying on a towel with sunglasses, a green headband and white bandeau top with multiple colors and skimpy blue bottom. '

"What's up?" She asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend." Livvy remarked before she got on top of Odette and gave her a kiss. Odette kissed back and they didn't even care if anyone was staring. The only people that were staring were some of the Sirens because apparently the Miami residents were used to same-sex couples making out on the beach.

"Wow…I've never been kissed…like that before." Odette panted.

"Well, if you want some more of that, you have to agree to be my girlfriend." Livvy declared.

"I don't know." Odette replied.

"It's a yes or no question." Livvy pointed out.

"Fine, yes, I'll do it." Odette relented. "I'm just nervous about getting my heart broken again."

"I'm not going to break your heart." Livvy promised.

The following the girls were in the auditorium wearing crimson dresses with black straps and upper bodices, as well centers, with pleated knee-length skirts, black headbands and heels. They would be performing 27th.

The first performance was by a group from Ohio called The Warblers.

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer, the past is gone  
It went by ooh like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way, everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes  
I know everybody says you got to lose to know to win_

_Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams comes true__  
__Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams come true__  
__Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream_

_Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

Later in the show, Manhattan Regional took the stage.

_**Play Music**_

_**Lighters Video:**_

_**Lyrics to Lighters**__ Featuring Luke Conard &amp; Chad Sugg_

This one's for you and me living out our dreams we're alright where we should be  
Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes  
And now All I wanna see  
Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters

By the time you hear this I will have already spiraled up  
I would never do nothin to let you cowards mess my world up  
If I was you I would duck or get struck like lighting  
Fighters keep fighting  
Put your lighters up  
Point em' skyward UH!  
Had a dream I was king I woke up still king  
Till nobody else even freaking feels me Till it kills me  
I swear to God I'll be the freaking illest in the music  
There is or there ever will be Disagree? Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing, to ever give up,  
Only thing I ever gave ups using no more excuses  
Excuse me if my head's too big for this building

_You and I know what it's like  
To be kicked down forced to fight  
But tonight we're alright so hold up your light  
Let it shine cause_

This one's for you and me living out our dreams  
We're alright where we should be lift my arms out wide I open my eyes  
And now All I wanna see  
Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters

Finally, the 26th team finished and the Sirens headed toward the stage. There was only one performance after them, so they had a good feeling they would be remembered. Yoana and Audrie went out first.

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
_**I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course**

_I'm slipping down a chain reaction and here I go, here I go, go, go, go  
_**Once again I'm yours in fractions, it takes me down, pulls me down, pulls me down low  
**_Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye  
_**Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies**

_**I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force  
I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force**_

**I'm better under your reflection, but did you know, did you know, did you know no  
**_That's anybody else that's met ya it's all the same, all the same, all the same  
_**Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye  
**_Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies_

_**I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force  
I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life  
I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course**_

After the song was over, Odette and Claire headed to the stage. Claire was a little bit nervous because it was her first time performing a lead in a competition. Odette was leading off._  
_

_Baby blue staring in the window pane just counting drops of rain  
__**Wondering if she's got the guts to take it  
**_**Running down her dreams in a dirty dress, now her heart's a mess  
**_**Praying she will find a way to make it**_

_**So keep on climbing though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
Cause you can learn to fly on the way down **_

_**You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go  
Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly**_

_**Keep on climbing though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
Cause you can learn to fly on the way down  
Fly, fly **_

The crowd cheered as the rest of the group walked onto the stage. They would be singing backup as Elle and Bella prepared to perform. If there was anything that was going to win the competition for them, it would be this song. Elle started the first verse.

_It's a good day, good cup of coffee to drink  
It's a good day, no dishes lined up in the sink  
I'm a long way from the place I used to be  
It's a good day_

**Oh teardrops are gone  
Oh then I hear that song**

_**It takes me to me and you black and white movie  
I made you watch then we kissed oh I knew  
I was falling for you and you would when it's on the radio that's when it hits me you're gone  
But baby to you, it's probably just another song **_

**But to me it's a bullet out of a gun  
Yeah to me it's a knife and a damn rusty one  
It's a floodgate of memories I don't wanna feel  
Oh it's all just a little too real**

_Oh just when the teardrops are gone  
Oh why do I hear that heartbreaking take me back song _

_**It takes me to me and you 45s spinning  
I made you dance then we kissed oh I knew  
I was falling for you and you would when it's on the radio that's when it hits me you're gone  
But baby to you, it's probably just another song **_

_**But baby to you it's probably just another song  
But baby to you it's probably just another song  
But baby to you it's just a good day**_

The crowd erupted into applause that extended until the next group had to perform. Rebekah could smiles on the judges faces as the girls headed off the stage.

They then waited for the judges to deliberate. They would be posting a list of the top 3, who go would go to stage for the winner to be announced. When it finally came out, it had St Jessica's, Manhattan Regional, and Dalton Academy on it.

"And now for the third place." The emcee declared. "From Manhattan Regional High, Impulse."

The crowd applauded as a third place trophy was awarded.

"And the 2017 National Show Choir Champions are…from St Jessica's School for Girls, The Sirens." He declared.

Confetti began to fall and Rebekah was handed a trophy.

Once they made it back to the school, everyone assembled in the choir room.

"So to close the year out, I have a song for you girls." Rebekah declared. "I didn't write this one, but I think it's great for the moment."

_Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground oh, oh,__  
__Only sound, only sound that you hear is no__  
__You never saw it coming, slipped when you started running__  
__And now you've come undone and I, I, I__  
__Seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees eh, eh__  
__Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade__  
__Wish I could make it better some day you won't remember__  
__This pain you thought would last forever and ever _

_But there you'll stand 10 feet tall, I will say I knew it all along__  
__Your eyes brighter than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction__  
__And there you'll stand next to me, all at once, the rest is history__  
__Your eyes brighter than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction_

_I'll be one of the many saying "look at you now, look at you now, now"__  
__I'll be one of the many saying "you made us proud, you made us proud, proud"__  
__I'll be one of the many saying "look at you now, look at you now, now"__  
__I'll be one of the many saying "you made us proud, you made us proud, proud"_

_And when they call your name and they put your picture in a frame__  
__You know that I'll be there time and again cause I loved you then_

_When you hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground oh, oh,__  
__Only sound, only sound that you hear is no__  
__Now in this perfect weather, it's like we don't remember__  
__The rain you thought would last forever and ever _

_But there you'll stand 10 feet tall, I will say I knew it all along__  
__Your eyes brighter than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction__  
__And there you'll stand next to me, all at once, the rest is history__  
__Your eyes brighter than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction_

_It's sweeter than fiction, it's sweeter, it's sweeter yeah__  
__It's sweeter than fiction_

The End

So the Sirens won it all and Odette and Livvy got together. The songs are "Dream On" by Aerosmith", "Lighters" by Bad Meets Evil feat Bruno Mars (Alex Goot Cover, "Just Another Song" by Lucy Hale, and "Sweeter Than Fiction" by Taylor Swift. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
